Gimme A Break WouldJa?
by random-writer333
Summary: I jump into my compooper and find myself where else? in da Avatar world. It's chaos, funny stuff, and the wierd person I am in a mix up of well You'll have to read it. Humor, some mild language and a li'l bit o' sappy cheese! ok maybe enough for a fondue.
1. Intro

Gimme A Break WouldJa?

OK- INTRO

It was just like any other Saturday. I woke up unusually early (9:00 to be exact) and the first thing I did was throw off the bed covers and grab the remote. I turned to Nick (one of my favorite channels) to find that Catscratch was on. The Danny Phantom (blegh). I channel surfed for a while and found _Edward Scissorhands_. After a while I went back to Nick to find that Avatar was on. The Deserter! (One of my favorite episodes ((love when he fights Zhao) 'Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao!) Gets me every time). Anways, after the cartoon was over I got on the wonderful, the B-E-A-U- tiful Internet! I started reading FanFics. It bugged me how they were all the same. 'I was sucked into the TV!' 'I was sucked into the computer!' Every story was like that! Grrgh. Waitadurnminutehere- sucked into the carpet? Points for originality. As I was reading, my chair slid out from under me, and my hands flew forward. Instead of hitting a screen, they fell through. Suh-weet! No one was looking so I jumped in and out of my compooper. I'm in- I'm out! Wow it was fun. I heard footsteps and jumped into the screen. My brother sat at the computer and closed the fanfic page(along with me), and I started falling into a deep blackness.

**OK THIS IS DA INTRO (DUHN DUHN DUHN!) AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT IT WILL BE OUT OF THE ORDINARY! NOT _INSIDE_ BUT _OUT_ OF THE ORDINARY CUZ I DON'T THINK THAT I'D WANT TO BE INSIDE THE ORDINARY. IT MIGHT SMELL IN THERE. PEE-YEW! ANYWAYS... R&R! **


	2. CH1 Oreos Anyone?

CH1- Oreos Anyone?

As I fell, my life flashed before my eyes. I leave all the stuff in my room to my friends, my drawings to some famous museum (what? Can't I dream?), and all my other stuff to some third person. As I fell, it grew cold. Thank **GOD, **I had on 4 layers. A navy jacket that was a little too big, a white long-sleeved shirt that was a little too small, a white t-shirt, and a black camisole. I realized that I had been falling for a while now. 5, 10, 20 minutes until I grew bored and decided to relax.

"10 years had passed and all is well!"

Just as I began to relax, I fell on a saddle. Butt-first. Ouch. Well it hurt! I saw Aang holding reigns, Katara sitting by him, Sokka watching the sky, and Momo, sleeping. I hoped that they wouldn't notice the new passenger on their flight. Unfortunately, they all had ears, so they heard me come crashing down. I couldn't blame them for staring. I definitely looked weird to them. I had on my 4 layers, jeans, hi-tops, and a blue Life Is Goodཥ cap. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with my mouth shut as tightly as a top on a pickle jar.

"Hi," I said.

No answer.

"I'm Sarah!"

Still, no answer.

"My computer ate me okay? Gimme a break wouldja? Getting eaten by your own computer is **not**, I repeat, **not** as fun as it sounds!"

They stared at me as if I had just been given a ticket to the Happy House with a pit stop to the Funny Farm. Katara being the optimistic-ish-friendly-type-that-no-one-else-is spoke to me first. I was kind of hoping that-

"You need a disguise or something," she said. "You don't exactly blend in."

"I can do that!" I said enthusiastically.

I spun around a few times. Ronald McDonald. Chuck E. Cheese. Now I know how the guy in the costume feels, but I didn't tell him to get that job, now did I? Mario, DK, Spongebob.

"Alright! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

The Happy House look. I apologized and spun until I was in my normal clothes.

"Sweet! I'm me again!" I spun around a few more times. Timmy Turner. Aang.

"Ah!" I screamed. "What did I do to deserve this profound punishment and how will I ever be able to return to normal form? No!"

"You know, you could just spin around again," Sokka pointed out.

"Right," I said, slightly embarrassed. "I absotively, posilutely, knew that. I mean- uh- never mind."

I spun around until I looked like a water bender. I had on navy pants, a light blue shirt, and a bracelet with a silver charm on it. The charm had my initials inscribed on it. Awesomeness. 'I am going to have a great time here,' I thought to myself.

"How'd you get here?" Katara asked.

"Well... I woke up, watched cartoons, and then consumed a nutritious breakfast consisting of the fines components: milk and Oreos!"

"Oreo's?"

"You've never heard of Oreos?" They all shook their heads and I gasped in disbelief.

"An Oreo is a delicacy. A creamy cream filling resides within 2 crunchy chocolate cookies. Not only is it the ideal contrast of crunchy and creamy textures but one that combines the two notorious opposites: chocolate and vanilla! Thus producing the perfect sandwich cookie! I might still have some!"

I became me again and pulled five Oreos out of my pocket. And lucky for me they were double-stuffs. I explained that you make quadruple-stuffs simply by combining the two and I demonstrating using two of the cookies. After that I gulped the quadruple-stuff down and licked the extra cream off of the extra cookies.

"I just love normal food from my abnormal world! And I'm sure I'll feel the same about it being vice versa here! No offense or anything though," I said. I gave the remaining three double-stuffs to Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They looked at them as they were poison or something.

"Come on!" I pleaded with huge eyes as I did the lower lip thing. After demeaning myself like this for a few minutes they pulled the cookies closer to their mouths. Sokka ate his first, but then again he eats everything. Katara and Aang looked at each other and ate the cookies slowly.

"Well?"

"It's actually pretty good!" Katara said.

"Score one for me and my abnormal world!"

Great the Funny Farm look.

"I think I'm going to like this place," I said as I relaxed against the side of the saddle. "I'll like it a lot.

**AN- hope ya enjoyed it!**


	3. CH2 The Stuff

CH2- The Stuff

The sky was beginning to turn pink as the sun set slowly. The view was perfect. Where water meets the sky. I just love watching the sunset. And sunrise too, come to think of it. The sky then became orange and the edges of the sun turned slightly red giving this huge yellow fireball a nice little color contrast. Sunset (and sunrise) hypnotize me in a weird sort of way. I don't mind it though. It's just one of those things. You know? One of those things? No. You don't know. Ah, well. Didn't 'spect you to anyway. After zoning out for a little bit I noticed Aang and Katara sitting together. Eew. They do not belong together. It's just so eew. She's ya know 14 and he's- he's 12 and- and bald! C'mon! I tried not to gag as they moved closer. Blegh. I'm definitely gonna lose my Oreo's if I don't stop this madness. It's just not right! They moved closer and I knew that I'd see my Oreo's again. I have to say that I didn't want to see the creamy cream filling residing between two partially digested crunchy chocolate cookies! And the cream partially digested too! I don't wanna go there. Seriously.

Normally I'm not the kind of person that will ruin these "precious moments," but this was were I had to draw the line!

"C'mon!" I shouted. "I don't want to see my Oreo's again! And I like my hat and don't want to ruin it!"

I probably shouldn't have done that, but I still have friends back home. Who also dislike it. One in particular. This shows how loyal I am to my friends so if you're not happy then I wasted my time because I would have kept quiet but you just had to come to mind. So I ruined their moment _for you._

I put my head back against the side of the saddle and went to sleep.

_**DA-DA-DA-DA-DA... NITE TIME COMES AND PASSES BY... ALL IS WELL AND NO ONE DIES (sorry had to rhyme) ... UUUUHHHHH... INTERMISSION IS FUN TO MESS WITH... AS I STUFF MY FACE WITH CHIPS AHOY TODAY! **_

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes immediately just incase the whole Avatar thing had been a dream. I opened my eyes. Darn. I'm still here. There's nothing wrong with this place, it's just that it's a real problem when you wake up in the sky and you really need to go to the bathroom. What are you supposed to do anyway? You tell me. Sitting on the edge of the saddle and staring at the water below does **not **help. It makes it worse.

After sitting there for a while I got bored and pulled out my cell phone. I held down speed dial and waited for the phone to ring. Nothing happened. My phone felt harder than usual. I looked at it to see that I was holding a rock. A rock. Not a cell phone but a rock. No form of communication whatsoever!

"I am going to die out here." I said as I threw the rock across the saddle. "Yeah, Cingu-bould-ar phone service works like a charm. I'm cut off from technology for who-knows-how-long."

"If it makes you feel any better," Katara said. "We'll be landing on an island shortly."

"How long is shortly?"

"About three hours."

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

I began to play with my hair as I do when I'm bored. After this gets tiresome I get tired myself.

"I'm so sleepy," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Sleepy?" Sokka asked. "You slept longer than any of us!"

"Yeah so? When I'm bored I get tired and I am so frikin bored!"

"You're bored?"

"Yeah! My cell phone is a rock. There is no internet. I'm up in the air over water and I really gotta go to the bathroom. And flying over water does not help!"

They ignored me for a while which was fine with me. I could always just sleep until we got there. I was on my way to dreamland when,

"We're almost there!" Katara said eagerly looking over the saddle's edge.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" I said. I know I sound pissed, but that happens when I get bored. Not my fault.

"I'm serious this time!" Katara said. "You can see the island."

She was right. I could see it.

"Fine you win," I said laying back against the saddle. "Just wake me when we get there."

I closed my eyes and I swear the moment I did Aang's voice shouted,

"We're here!"

Appa landed and I hopped off the saddle.

"Well this looks promising," I said gesturing towards the small village just ahead. The streets were muddy and lined with small huts. It looked deserted.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked. "I could have sworn that I saw a tumbleweed go by."

"What are you looking at me for?" Sokka asked. "Aang's our 'master navigator!'"

"Who said I was asking you? You're obviously not smart enough to locate a place like this. Actually any place, but still..."

It was a mess. Trash was everywhere and not a person in sight.

"Hello?" Aang called out as he began to walk the muddy streets. "Anyone here?"

"It looks deserted," Katara said. "As if the people here fled."

"I don't blame them," I said. "This place is a dump-" I held my nose-"And it smells too!"

"Let's keep looking," Katara said. "You never know. Maybe there's someone here."

"Yeah," I said. "And maybe I'll find a bathroom."

We continued on through the street until we reached a dead end. The sight at the end was unbelievable.

"I don't believe it," I said putting my hand to my mouth.

**Author's Note- okay there's chapter two. What will happen?**


	4. Ch3 The Chapter

CH3- The Chapter

As I gazed upon that shameful sight I wondered how anyone could let this happen.

"How could anyone do this?" I asked in disbelief. "What could've driven any soul to commit this unforgivable act? Does anyone understand how sacred this site once was and now all essence is gone. All the love has disappeared. Nothing dwells in this dreaded spot, for all have fled! What, what, what?"

"Most of the time you're just too over dramatic," Katara said. "But now you're actually starting to make sense. I always thought your poetic abilities would never be useful."

I smiled. At least _someone_ appreciated my work.

"All seems to be missing," I continued. "Silence has gripped all by the throat, yet I continue on with numerous figurative terms and, and-" Great. Now I'm stuck. "And- stuff."

What? What would you've done? You would've done so much better. Yeah, you're sitting there thinking I'm the idiot. I'd like to see _you _ad-lib in a tight squeeze like that. Yeah, I would. Anyways, the site was trashed. Or worse. It was hard to tell if it had been burned or what. Whoever did this is a true master of sabotage. I've gotta learn to do that so I can trash my brother's room. The ground was cold, hard, and black. Piles of ash and dirt were everywhere. Stray pieces of wood and fabric lay scattered. There was no trace whatsoever of any life. I was the first one to actually walk there. I moved slowly and suddenly envisioned what had happened. (I figured that out later.)

_I was walking down a gravel path, passing many grass huts. Stands selling all sorts of foods and items. The site was inconceivable! So many people! All the conversation! Wow! It was so amazing! As I continued down the path I saw a stand selling desserts. I could not resist _**any **_dessert whatsoever. I eyed the cart and tried to walk toward it, but I just kept on going. I tried so hard to move my feet to just, you know, walk over there, but my feet were being very stubborn and wouldn't move. I tried to call for help. I shouted, but no one seemed to hear me. Weird. All of a sudden, I started whistling. No! I hate whistling so frikin' much! I never whistle! What the monkey is going on? I just gave up and settled back for the ride. I rounded the corner, took a right. Left. Right. Right. Right. That was stupid I could've just gone left! What's wrong with me? After walking for what seemed to be forever, I came to a dead end. Wow. The rest of the village had been just a road and now I was looking at a calm site. I stepped slowly onto the soft, green grass and sat down by a statue. It was hard to tell exactly what the statue was supposed to be. After sitting silently for a while, I gazed into a bucket of water and saw my reflection. Ahhh! It was NOT me. My hair is not that short! My eyes are not blue, and furthermore, I NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER NEVER NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WILL EVER EVER- wait a minute._

I blinked, and suddenly I saw myself again. Me. Me. Just to be sure I scratched my head. Puffed my cheeks, stuck out my tongue. I maneuvered my face into weird expressions just to be sure. After I was convinced that I was me again, I decided to have a little fun. I love making faces in mirrors and on windows. I did a funky eyebrow thing where I move one up and the other down. Then I move them both up and down at separate intervals and it's so frikin' funny! (To me at least.)

"That was really weird," I said turning my head.

"What?" Sokka asked. "The faces you were making? And you guys think _I'm _weird..."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm definitely not referring to my weird vision."

"What vision?" Katara asked. She seemed interested.

**AN- Ya know what I just hate? I hate words like interesting cause its pronounced in-tres-ting but its SPELLED I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T--I-N-G so it looks like its pronounced in-ter-est-ing. I have never heard anyone say it like that so its just one of those things I really hate and uhh back to the story...**

"It was very strange," I said looking out into the distance which I do a lot.

"Uh, Sarah?" Katara began waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry, I zone out _a lot_. My friends do say that I have ADD."

"What?"

"Nothing. But anyways, I was walking down a street and I came to a small little field-type-thing and sat down. I saw my reflection in a bucket of water and it was definitely NOT me. That really cleared thing up for me."

"How?"

"Well, I saw a food cart, and I'm the sort of person who eats, well, everything, and I tried to get some food, but I couldn't move. And it was a dessert cart! Dessert is the best part of the meal and I was in someone else's body. Someone who obviously doesn't not understand that without dessert the body would not function properly and that it is completely necessary to be consumed at least twice daily. If you really think about it chocolate is a vegetable. Chocolate comes from cacao beans. Beans vegetable. Sugar, a main ingredient, may come from sugar beets. Beets vegetables. Come on!" Oh fart-knocker. I'm doing again. Why can't I focus? Stay on one subject? Maybe I do have ADD. I wonder which one. There are different Attention Deficit Disorders like ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder, but I know it's not that one. Darn it! I'm doing it again! "Anyways, I was walking but I wasn't in control. It's hard to explain, but it was as if I saw everything in someone else's perspective."

"Where do you think it was?" Katara asked, her large eyes getting rounder. This scared me a little, so I inched away just a tenny tiny eensy weensy itty bitty bit.

"Well, I - "

All of a sudden I heard a crash and someone scream.

"Holy crap of a monkey! Who was that?" I yelled getting up to look around. I started running around cause the voice sounded all too familiar.

**AN- yeah I know cliffie thingy and familiar is another one of those words like interesting! I hate it I hate it I hate it! it makes you wonder who comes upwith this stuff. Sorry I'm being weird now. Add-def moment... (Add-def is another ADD thing. Attention Deficit Disorder so you know add-def... get it? No? Oh, that's ok.**

**-Wordie**


	5. Ch4 Somone Other Than Me!

CH4- Someone other than me!

After running for what seemed like I don't know, five minutes I heard the voice yell again.

"Holy crap on a bun! Someone's gotta stop eating those bean enchiladas! Who-wee what a shtink! No more Mexican for you!"

Yup. It was a miracle.

"Lucy!" I called out approaching a girl about my height. (Like an inch shorter) She was holding her nose with one hand and holding some fudge covered Oreos with her other one.

"Thank GOD!" I shouted. "I thought I would die out here!"

"Holy cow," she said, looking around. "Something died over here!"

"I know it's beautiful ain't it? How'd ya get here and whe-" My eyes got so frikin' wide you wouldn't believe it. "Are those fudge covered? I haven't had Oreos in like a week."

"You want one?" she asked, waving in front of my face.

After enduring this torture for several minutes, I snapped at the Oreos and got her hand instead.

"Eeew!" I shouted as I spit. "What have you been doing? Rubbing salt on your hands every night before you go to bed?"

"That hurt!"

"So? You're such a buttpipe!"

"Buttpipe? Don't call me a buttpipe, buttpipe!"

"Too bad for you buttpipe!"

As we continued yelling at each other, Aang, Katara, and Sokka caught up and watched us fight.

"Just give me a frikin' Oreo!" I shouted, shoving her.

"Never!" She stuffed two in her mouth.

"NO! I MUST HAVE THEM!"

You see, Lucy has terrible ADD. Worse than mine so...

"Holy crap!" she shouted. She had just noticed Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Are they who I think they are?"

"Of course not," I said, shaking my head. I pointed to them one by one (Sokka, Aang, and Katara in that order). "That one's the Easter Bunny, he's Santa Clause, and she's Baby New Year."

"What?"

"You're so- so- so-"

"Wait a minute," she said slowly. "Sarah, this is the avatar world, right?"

"Yeah."

"And they're Aang, Sokka, and Katara right?"

"Ee-yeah."

"So that means-" A grin spread across her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are there clouds in the sky today?" she asked looking up. "There should be plenty of stars tonight. Hopefully. You know..."

She continued on, my anger rising with every passing minute. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

I chased around in circles.

"DIE IN SO MANY WAYS KNOWN TO MAN AND MONKEY! AND DON'T FORGET THE MONKEYS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, CUT YOU UP, BAKE YOU INTO A PIE, AND FEED IT TO YOUR DOGS, AND WHEN THEY LEAVE THE CRUMBS I'LL BE SURE TO PAY MY RESPECTS WHILE THEY'RE EATEN BY SQUIRRELS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

**AN- you're probably wondering about the whole star cloud thing so just sit back while I tell you a story. Okay, one day after lunch (at school) it was a really nice day and I was outside with my friend. I lied down on a bench and looked up at the sky. The clouds kinda hypnotize me like the sunrise and sunset and stuff. As I stared she looked at me and said "Are ya thinkin' about someone?" (We had just been talking about avatar) I immediately sat up and started chasing her. She was laffing the whole time. (She did it again the next week) Ya see, in fanfics and junk I'm always paired up with Sokka (it was my choice but still...) The star thing is cause one time at night I was with my friends and I started lookin' up at the sky and you know what happened next. They were mentioning the whole moon thing from the finale too so I was pretty pissed as you can tell... one of my friends didn't see it and when she found out the princess sacrifices herself for a fish she wouldn't shut up. "So you're pretty happy now aren't cha?" or "Is your mama a llama (don't ask aboot the llamas) or a FISH?" And so the whole star-cloud-moon thing is what really gets me. When I was trying to kill them they even said- wait. I'm not gonna go there. Ugh. The whole button thing. Definitely not gonna go there. Anyways they now know how to seriously piss me off which sucks... back to the story.**

She was laughing her head off as I chased her. I got tired and stopped to rest.

"Oh and Sarah?" she asked.

"WHAT?"

"I was at your house and I found your binder."

"WHICH ONE?"

"The white one," she said, the grin growing bigger. Ah, crap.

"REALLY? AND WHAT DID YOU FIND? COMICS OF ME KILLING YOU CAUSE IF NOT I NEED TO START SOME!"

"No. But I found some stuff."

"WHAT KIND OF STUFF?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Darn you!"

"Don't worry I won't tell." She smirked and right now I just wanted to fry her. And for those of you wondering what it is, it's nothing obsessively perverted if that's what you're thinking. Trust me. I don't go THAT far.

"Look," I said massaging my forehead. "Just give me a frikin' Oreo."

"NEVER!"

She licked them all and smiled. "Still want 'em?"

"According to your faith, we're all descended from Adam and Eve so we're related (to you at least). Now give me the frikin' Oreos."

At this, she stuffed them all in her mouth. Darn. I wouldn't be able to ever eat Oreos ever again. Ding ding. I had an idea!

"Hey Lucy?"

"Hhm?" she asked, her mouth full of Oreos.

"FOOT BOOGER!"

She started laughing spitting out the Oreos.

"Eew," I said eyeing the pile. "I don't think I want them now."

"Look on the bright side," Lucy said after recovering from her laugh attack. "The clouds are still there Sarah and- "

I put my hand over her mouth and held her in a headlock. She agreed that she'd shut up as long as I let her go. She swore she would over the whole loyalty thing and I agreed.

"Wow," she said. "You actually believe in that loyalty mumbo-jumbo."

"Actually, my arm was tired."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Anyways..."

She walked around looking at the village. I wasn't really paying attention cause the stupid clouds had my hypnotized again. I snapped out of it, but since Lucy was approaching Sokka, I pretended to still be in-the-zone.

"She's dead obvious isn't she?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked. "You know she can hear you, right?"

"No she can't. She's hypnotized again. She's such a fruitcake. Look, she can't hear me cause SHE'S FRIKIN' HYPNOTIZED ONLY BECAUSE OF-oh well. It doesn't matter. She'll come to and want to kill me."

"Seems like she already does," Aang said.

"Yup and I'm so proud!" Lucy said laughing. "Anyways, how can't you tell? How does she act around you guys?"

"She's over dramatic," Katara said. "Egocentric, really random, and the way she talks is just so- so- so- "

"Poetic?"

"Exactly."

"She sounds normal."

"That's normal?" Sokka asked.

"For her it is. So you don't want to see her when she becomes abnormal. It's more than enough to drive you mad."

Awkward silence. Cricket, cricket. Someone in the audience coughs.

"Anyway," Lucy said. I was getting tired in the same position for so long. I was soon granted my wish of mobility. "Sokka, she- "

"YOU HAVE NO FRIKIN' IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO THROTTLE YOU!"

"Throttling isn't anything like killing is it?" Aang asked.

"NOT EXACTLY. IT MEANS TO STRANGLE OR CHOKE," I yelled chasing after Lucy. "KILLING; HOWEVER, IS THE RESULT OF THROTTLING!"

I got closer and closer when she started to disappear.

"NO!" I shouted. "I JUST WANNA KILL YOU!"

There was nothing I could do. She was nearly gone.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna die out here! My cell phone doesn't work! There's no internet! Don't go!"

Double crap. She was gone and I punched the air in frustration.

"Great. Now I'm stuck here without anyway out. How did she do that anyway?"

"Sarah?" a voice asked.

"What now?" I asked turning around.

"What- what did she mean when she said that you were dead obvious?"

"I don't wanna talk about that okay?"

Oh beaver-dam. It was Sokka asking me. Why did I have the worst frikin' luck in the world? Why?

"Okay..."

"Look I just- I don't- just forget it," I said kicking the ground. "I'm not in the mood. When I get home..."

**AN- 'K there chapter what is it 4? Yeah. Hope ya liked it and you all learned a lesson from this- DON'T LOOK AT CLOUDS. **

**Princess? Firebender55555? I know your laffing right now. Rrrrrrrrrggggghhh...**


	6. CH5 The Chapter Without A Real Title

**AN- Missed me didn't cha? Well, here's the next chapter and yous guys are probably wondering where princess vanished to. Mark my words, she'll be back. Mark my words. Ugh. The previous chapter was weird at the end, but who said it can't be weird? And you got to see me and my friends as we truly are. (We suck, I know) Just sit back, relax, and enjoy another chapter of Gimme A Break Would Ja?**

CH5- A Chapter Without A Real Title

Man, she was gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. She deserves it, that little-. Oh well. She'll be back, I just know it. When she gets back... It doesn't matter though. I'll have it all planned out by the time she gets back.

"Sarah, you booger!"

I turned around surprised because- well- you would be too...

"Lucy?"

She was back. How the monkey did that happen? My head hurts...

"That's me!"

"How did you- where did you- what the-"

"I know, it's sweet!"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know."

Ugh. Typical Lucy.

"But, I've got more Oreos!"

"Gimme! Gimme!"

"No way, Sarah. After what you threatened to do to me-"

"You would have done the same thing!"

"Good point," she said nodding. "Okay, take 'em."

I reached for the Oreo's and she pulled them away. She ran laughing and as I reached to grab her, she vanished into thin air. Again. I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned around to see her laughing at me. I tried to attack her but she disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd ya go Lucy? Stupid monkey!"

"I think you're right about the monkey part," Katara said pointing up.

Lucy was hanging from a branch by her feet. She was swinging back and forth and back and forth and... uuuuuhhhhh. I'm getting sick just watching.

"Quit it! I do NOT want to become reacquainted with my last meal!"

"Neither do I!" Lucy said, laughing.

"Get your butt down here!"

"Okay," she said lowering her butt to the ground, still hanging from the tree of course.

"I hate you and your stupid loopholes!"

"I don't!"

"You suck..."

We continued on like this for a while, so no one noticed the figure watching from the trees...

**AN- I know it's short but I managed a chapter! Yay! (party music...streamers...woo-hooo!...)**


	7. CH6 Another Chapter Untitled

CH6- Another Chapter Without A Real Title!

We were all sitting in a tent occupied with our own interests. I was watching the sky and clouds. (I know, I know, but it's just something I do and I can't help it) It started getting cold, so I suggested starting a fire. Only problem was that there was no firewood. Someone had to go get some...

"Who will do it?" Katara asked.

"I volunteer- Sarah!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh FINE!"I said as I stood up.

"Come on," Lucy said. "The weather's fine!"

I stepped outside the tent, and the moment I did, it started raining.

"I hate you," I said to Lucy.

"Don't worry I know..."

I came back soaked holding a bunch of sticks in my hand. I dropped them on the ground.

My long dark hair hung over the sides of my face as it dripped. Lucy just laughed and laughed. I looked her straight in the eye and spit out a mouthful of water.

"Eeeeewww!" she said laughing. "Groooooossss!"

"Take your stupid sticks and start your stupid fire. I'm soaked and way too cold!"

I plopped down in the warm, dry (mostly dry) tent. I started shivering as Lucy started rubbing sticks together. A small flame appeared and, just as fast it appeared, it grew. Don't worry it didn't burn anything. Lucy all of a sudden put her Oreo on a stick and held it over the fire.

"Come on Sarah!" she said watching the fudge melt. "You've gotta try this!"

"The only thing I'm gonna try," I said shaking my hair a bit. "Is to not become hypothermic!"

"Suit yourself!"

She occupied herself with this fudge melting. After it started dripping she held it to her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick it off. As anything heated by fire, the fudge was hot.

"HOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" she yelled, dropping her Oreo in the fire. I had to laugh. I then began shivering again. Darn. I held my hands closer to the fire in hopes of becoming warmer. Besides, I didn't have any extra clothes. Katara was just lying by the fire, and Aang was playing with Momo. I grabbed my knees and bit down on my lip. I was so cold... As I stared into the fire, the next thing I knew, something was draped over me. I turned my head and saw that it was a blue jacket-thing. It was pretty warm. How come they don't make things like them now? Oh well...

As any person would, I was wondering who did it and my eyes rested on Sokka. I noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket-thing. I smiled to myself and suddenly a warm feeling spread throughout the tent. I looked over at Lucy who was starting to nod off to sleep. She was trying to rest her head on Aang's shoulder. Ha. She was so stupid. In a good way though...

"Hey Sarah?" she asked, pushing me over.

"What?" I sounded pissed. You would be too if you were just knocked over like that...

"Campfire!" She said, pointing to it.

"Naw! It's a bunny!"

"Sarah? A campfire? You know? Campfire? Song?"

"Ooooohhhh!" Light bulb.

I smiled and we started singing:

**_The Campfire Song Song _(It's from Spongebob)**

"_Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song!_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!_

_If you don'tthinkthatwe can singit faster then you're wrong_,

_but it'll help if you'd just sing along!_

BUM...BUM...BUM

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!_

_And if you don't that we can sing it faster then you're wrong!_

_But it'll help if you'd just sing along!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!_

"Lucy!" I shouted, pointing at her.

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! _Sarah!"

"_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!" _I sang. She joined in on the next line.

_It'll help!_

_It'll he-e-elp_

_If you'd just sing along!_

OH YEAH!"

We high-fived to reward ourselves. (Lucy shouted "SHIBBY!" really loud too.)

"Wasn't that relaxing?" she asked smiling.

"Oh yes," I said with an accent. "Lovely really..."

The starts were out. I stared at them and suddenly became enveloped in my own little moment-thing.

"Sarah? Sarah? SARAH? SARAH?" Lucy was getting mad. She finally pushed me over again, but this time I landed on Sokka.

"Hi, how ya doin'?" I asked him asI sat up. I blushed sorta and glared at Lucy. She was laughing. Again. I have to kill her. Again.

"You- hahahah- the look on- hahahahahaha- your face! It was so- hahahahaha- funny!"

"Too many witnesses, Lucy. Too many witnesses."

"Oh shut up and have an Oreo," she said, shoving one in my mouth. I spit it out.

"Are you trying out some new form of cosmetic surgery by stretching out my mouth with Oreos?"

"No, but that's a great idea!" she said smiling.

"Oh crap."

We started wrestling, rolling around the tent. She was trying to stuff Oreos down my throat while I tried to hold her back. Aang and Katara, unnoticed by everyone else...( I probably shouldn't mention it...)

_LONG STORY SHORT- Lucy got pissed, I laughed (extremely hard by the way),Katara and Aang were a bit embarrassed, but I have to say it was great. Oh man..._

The rain had stopped, so I stepped out of the tent for a moment to gaze at the stars like I do every night. Lucy, being the stubborn one she is, wouldn't come and insisted on staying in the tent. (_If any of you can guess why. Ha.) _I lied down and stared in awe at the sky. It was nearly pitch black and the starts brightly illuminated the sky.

"Wow," I whispered softly. I had never seen this much of the sky at once. No buildings or houses to block the view. "It's beautiful," I said in deep admiration of the sky's beauty. Once again the night sky had me hypnotized. I wondered what Lucy was doing. I heard a rustle and looked around. The last thing I wanted was to hear weird noises all alone in the dark. I heard it again. What was going on? I looked around again and nothing happened, so I assumed that it was just an animal or something. I had that weird feeling though, as if I was being watched. I hate that feeling. Although I decided it was nothing, that feeling wouldn't go away. And I was about to find out the down side of being in a cartoon.

**AN- Haha! Cliffie! Hate to read 'em, love to write 'em. What's gonna happen? Tune in next time to Gimme A Break WouldJa? The upside of being in a cartoon is that anything can happen and the downside? You'll just have to find out.**


	8. CH7 What Happened?

CH7- What Happened?

I couldn't shake away the feeling that I was being watched, but I was soon distracted by a shooting star.

"Amazing," I whispered, my eyes following its path across the sky. I then remembered that a shooting star WISH! So I closed my eyes and thought of the one thing I wanted most.

'_Let's see_,' I thought. '_What do I want? Endless supply of Double Stuffs? No. Of chocolate? No. Oh darn it! What is it? I always think every night of what I want and then I can never remember it. I guess what I really want is-'_

My thoughts were interrupted. I heard someone leave the tent, and I assumed that it was Lucy.

"Come here! There's a comet or a shooting star or whatever you call it! It's amazing! You have to see it! You finally decided to come out of the tent! Great! It's wonderful! Spectacular! It's unbelievable! You can actually get a clear view of the sky! I can't remember the last time I did. No houses or anything in the way to block the view! It's so- so-"

"Yeah, I like it too."

I turned around and there behind me was Jet. Gross. Oh crap! That's a bad thing!

"Get away from me!" I said standing in some crappy-made-up-karate-pose. "I know- uh- Tai Chi!"

Yeah right. I couldn't fight like that for crap. He had that weird satisfied _neener-neener-neener _look. Crap. I know I heard someone leave the tent. "What did you-"

"What? Your friends? Don't worry they're _fine._"

"Yeah, right."

"Do you think that I'm the sort of person that would lie?"

"Do you want me to be honest or optimistic _(as most people think I should be and assume that my friends are_ _safe in that tent)_?"

Bad idea. Very bad idea. I tried to peer into the tent to be sure they were alright, but Jet had other plans.

"No! Stay away!" I shouted putting my hands up. "I have a lawyer! On speed dial! Where's my stupid phone?"

"Good for you. Let me just congratulate you."

He got in a fighting pose and looked as if he was about to strike.

"Yeah?" I asked, backing up bit by bit. "Well, my foot is about to congratulate your groin!"

You can guess just as easily as the next person what happened next.

"Wow," I said walking to the tent. "It really _is _the easiest way to beat up a guy I'll never doubt the movies again."

I entered the tent to see that they were tied up. Great. I'm one the worst knot-un-tiers in the world. After a while though I managed.

"Thanks," Katara said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah," Lucy said stretching. "One thing though, where'd he go?"

Oh crap. I completely forgot. I looked outside and even walked around but I couldn't find him.

"He's gone," I said reentering the tent. "But he'll be back. And he'll have a better plan."

"You really think so?" Lucy asked. "Good always gets evil in the cartoons and movies and stuff and believe it or not, Sarah, we're in a cartoon."

"I know! It's just that-"

"Just that what?"

"I- I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"Well that's just peachy."

"I don't want to fight right now!" I said, my patience decreasing rapidly. "I just have this weird feeling that-"

As if by magic, I zoned out. Completely. I was awake though. And alive.-_well duh how couldI be awake and not alive?- _I blinked and then saw myself back in the village before it was destroyed. I was in that same child's point of view again. Again! This time though, it was far from what I expected.

_The sun was overhead, and I was still sitting by that statue. I looked around and noticed that a tent was on the small field. Right behind me, in fact. After a few minutes, I stood up and entered the tent. A woman was inside. "Oh you're here!" she said smiling as she ruffled my hair. "Before we start, I have a quick job for you. Head over to the fruit stand and_-" _She was suddenly cut off by a loud noise. People were screaming. I looked outside of the tent and saw smoke. Fire was spreading throughout the town. Flames eating everything in their path. I was in shock. I couldn't move. The flames came closer and I didn't move until I became aware that I was in danger now. I could feel the heat of the flames. A small spark landed on the tent's fabric and caught fire. The small flame licked the side of the tent and quickly spread. We started running toward the back, when she fell and couldn't get up. She was frail for her age and it seemed as if she would never get up. The fire was nearly surrounding the tent now. It was a large tent and there was a while to go before I reached the back. "No, I won't leave you!" I shouted. "Save yourself!" the woman yelled. "You have your whole life ahead!" "NO!" The fire was approaching. "Come with me!" I shouted. I held out my hand and she grabbed it, only to be pulled away by the flames. I could feel her hand no longer. I escaped the tent and ran off into the woods, my eyes stinging from the smoke and my tears. My hands were covered in ash. I looked back at the village to see nothing, but ruins. No one was there. Tears came back to my eyes. I fell on my knees and looked up to the sky and let out a loud cry._

"Sarah?" Lucy asked nudging me.

"Oh my God." I said, my eyes wide.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Worse. I had another vision. Same child. Same place. It was terrible!"

"What happened?" Katara asked.

I opened my mouth to explain, but no words came out. I though back about what had happened and I couldn't describe it. It was too horrific and too see it from that child's perspective was so terrible. Instead I closed my mouth and started crying silently.

"It's okay," Katara assured me.

"No, it's not." I said softly. You wouldn't believe it."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"A f-" I couldn't do it. I started crying again. The one thing I had to know was who was this? Whose point of view was I seeing from? I have to know! I continued crying and rested my head on the side of the tent. After a while, I held up my tear stained face and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy," I whispered. "Come here."

"What?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"I'll tell you what happened."

As I told the horrific tale her eyes widened with every detail. Before I was done, she was in tears too.

**AN- There's my chapter. Sad ain't it? Sarah is seeing from soneone else'sPOVduring those visions. I wanna see who'll be the first to figure it out. I think it's obvious, butthen again,I'm the one writing it. Anyways, justtry and guess.The first one to get it right wins!**

**-Wordie**


	9. CH8 She's Here Too?

**AN- POOPIE...no one's guessed who's POV it was...awwww...c'mon...it's not that hard...**

CH8- She's Here Too?

After seeing that terrible moment I had to record it one way or another. I pulled out a small notebook that I always kept with me and started writing. Writing is just one of those things I do. Poetry would have to be one of my favorites. The scene was too horrific to describe, but poetry usually brought a visual picture. For me, anyways.

_A wall that separates usually never is destroyed_

_And now I'll never see you again_

_Closer though I reach_

_You're just too far to see_

_As if by magic, you're gone_

_Where did you go?_

_And how will I know_

_If I'll ever see you again?_

_Happiness was once existent_

_Now it's been driven out_

_The heat of tragedy and angst_

_Closer though I reach_

_You're just too far to see_

_I've lost the one I loved_

_Where did you go?_

_And how will I know_

_If we'll ever be together again?_

_Happily reunited_

_Love is what it brings_

_Torn apart and never knowing what to expect_

_Or what I will see_

_You're gone that's all I know_

_My depression, oh it shows_

_No one understands_

_The importance of you to me_

_Closer though I reach_

_You're just too far to see_

_I felt as if I mattered_

_Where did you go?_

_And how will I know_

_What to do, now that you're gone?_

_Oh, how will I know _

_What to do,_

_Where to go,_

_What I'll see,_

_And how I'll know ?_

There. Perfect. This gave a perfect picture of what happened. To me at least. As if by magic though, a new idea popped into my head. It was strange. Just as if it was a spark, my thoughts were suddenly triggered to something happy. I could just imagine a perfect scene. This poem would be tranquil. I began muttering to myself as I quickly scribbled down the poem.

"Yes...yes...at night...stars are out...moon in full view...shining brightly as ever...definitely...no..that wouldn't work...wait a minute, I've got it!...yes...yes..no...yes..." I was writing so fast that I could've sworn that I saw steam coming up from the paper. Lucy came into the tent and sat down beside me.

"Writing another one?" she asked peering over my shoulder to read what I had written.

"No, I'm knitting a sweater for you, how do ya like it?"

"Very funny," she said craning her neck even farther to read.

"Yes, I know," I said scribbling faster and faster until-

"Interesting."

"What?"

"You know what..."

"No," I said shutting my notebook. "I don't. Explain for me, O Brilliant One."

"Come on," she said smiling. "Stars are out? Moon in view? Surprised there aren't any clouds..."

"Oh shut up for once," I said standing up. "It's as if anything I do-"

"Alright, alright," she said standing up. "I"m sorry."

All of a sudden there was a crash. We ran outside and saw a girl on the ground. I recognized her all too quickly.

"How did _you _get here?" I asked. "Flushed yourself down the toilet?"

"You're hilarious Sarah," she said brushing the dust off her jeans. "Help me up."

"Laura? How the crap did you get here?" Lucy asked. "I was shooting hoops when-"

"You don't have a basketball goal!"

"I know. I was shooting paper into my trash can and I missed. I went to pick it up and I think my trash can ate me."

"Interesting," I said. "So how _did _you get here Laura?"

"I jumped up and down and shouted '_Alacazam!' _How do you think I got here?"

"I don't know..." said Lucy.

"There's the whole toilet possibility," I said yet again.

"I did not get flushed down my toilet!" Laura said. "I fell in."

"Eew," I said stepping away. "I don't want to know how that happened."

"I thought you understood sarcasm Sarah," Laura said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry," Lucy said. "She's heard enough of it from me."

I quickly slipped back into the tent leaving them to talk about-uhh-stuff. I opened my notebook back to the page I was writing on and continued.

_Illuminates the darkness of the night_

_Ever so gently hypnotizes me_

_In an almost unbroken trance_

_Moments you wish you could keep_

_Stay here, right here with me_

_As if a brush painted the night_

_Pointed out the stars_

_Added the moon _

_And kept it all together_

_Illumination against the darkness of the night sky_

_Chilling breezes simply sway the mood_

_Keep one in admiration of the beauty of the stars_

_All the moments you wish you could keep_

_The desire to remain here forever _

_Under the brightness of the moon and stars_

_Is one never to be fulfilled _

_For-_

Darn.My pencil broke. I'm sure I'll find a pencil sharpener here. Yeah. Perfect. I put down my notebook and went back outside. Everyone was just outside...sitting there...

"Sarah!" Laura said approaching quickly. "I thought you'd never come out. What were you doing in there?"

"Stuff," I said smiling.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff..."

She gave me that weird look...

"You know," I said. "By- products..."

"What does cheese have to do with this?"

I had to laugh.

"You're the one laughing," Lucy said joining us. "Yet I must ask-"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

"I see you noticed my blueness," I said smiling.

"Yeah. Where'd it come from?"

"You guys are so stupid. This is a cartoon."

"SO?"

"I wonder aboot you guys..."

"SARAH!" Laura shouted. "I am going to kill you."

"Okay, okay..."

I spun around, yet again, and was wearing what I was when I came. Jeans, a t-shirt, hi-tops, a jacket, and my Life Is Good ཥ cap.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Sarah..." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"What? It's pretty frikin' sweet right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Man, you guys suck!"

"Any other newsflashes?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"I 'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Where's your sense of-uh- well-"

"Sense of what?"

"I don't know."

Laura rolled her eyes. Could she not comprehend the total awesomeness of the fact that we were in one of our all time favorite cartoons? Obviously not.

"So what _were _you doing in there Sarah?" Lucy asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Writing..." I said, not really understanding where this was going.

"Oh really? What were you writing?"

"Some poems..."

"What kind of poems?" She had that huge stupid smile on her face. Okay, now I'm just really confused here. Sometimes I wish I could read minds...

"You know...," I said slowly. "Poems..."

"Can I read one?" she asked, her smile growing. I was just freaked out.

"Look...you're just freaking me out here Lucy. What's going on? Who are you and what have you done to her? Why must the good die young?" Oh. Wait a minute. She doesn't fall into the _'good'_ category now does she? I was in one of my acting moments and was currently stationed on the ground. My knees were getting really dirty.

"You could comment any time," I said, still in my position. "My knees aren't gettin' any cleaner!"

She started laughing and I did too. Once Laura did we were all just clutching our sides except for me. I had fallen on the ground and was sort of rolling around. I accidently rolled into Laura and she fell on top of me. Lucy, growing redder in the face, tripped and we were in a hopeless heap on the ground. I, unfortunately, was on the bottom.

"Where exactly are they from?" Katara asked with a strange look on her face.

"Wherever it is, I'm glad I've never been there," Sokka said as they watched us.

After several minutes of this, Jet emerged from behind the trees, approaching Katara slowly. Crap. The whole 'I'm taking her and using her as bait to lure you guys there so I can defeat you and what not' plan. I stood up, still laughing and pointed at him. He was walking in a little bit of a limp and I had to laugh.

"Hey!" I said laughing. "You're back to finish the job I guess. My foot is too."

Everyone had turned around and was watching Jet. He wasn't doing anything, which I figured out, was just part of his plan. I turned around to see some of his freedom fighters. It was too late though, because they had us all tied up on the spot.

"Okay," I said, my hands tied to my back. "This is a new thing."

"You guys," Laura said, excited. "I could never reach this spot on my back!"

"Laura," Lucy said. "Did you ever think that maybe that doesn't matter right now?"

"Well yeah, but it's pretty sweet."

"So," Jet said, pacing around us."You thought you'd escape again did you? You thought that I didn't know you'd see me? That it would be dead obvious? That I wouldn't merely use that as a distraction? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes," I said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, what do you think now? Now that I've got you and your friends, the precious Avatar, captured? What do you think now?" he asked, his face merely inches from my own.

"Dude," I said putting my hands up to my nose. " I think they're called breath mints."

He growled and simply continued pacing around us like a lion does in its cage at a zoo where it is constantly taunted by little children that laugh and throw peanuts at it. I heard him mumble something about "they won't escape" as he furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Upset about those peanuts?" I asked, thinking of the zoo. He glared at me and pulled out the little grass thing he always chews on. "Look," I said, trying to reach up and untie myself, "When I said breath mint I didn't mean _that._" He just looked away, extremely pissed by the way he was acting which meant my plan, it was working. I couldn't get myself untied, so I looked around for something that could cut the rope. My sight was limited since I was tied up in a bundle and the only way to move was to bounce like a cute little bunny, but if I did that I would surely be noticed so I sat there.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Well, I have to say that in this whole crappy mess-" she took a deep breath. "I blame you."

"ME?"

"Yes, you. You got us into this, AND YOU BETTER GET US OUT!"

**AN- nobody's tried to guess...c'mon peoples...it's not that hard and it's not like if ya guess wrong then ya get laffed at or some-um...just GUESS WHO'S POV! and uhhh..hope ya liked this chapter! Until next time...**

**-Wordie**


	10. Ch9 Another Untitled Chapter, Yet Again!

CH9-Another Untitled Chapter, Yet Again!

Great. She blames me. I don't see why. I looked around when something caught my eye. It was a boomerang, very sharp by the looks of it and besides what other choice did I have? I tried to turn around to get a better look when I fell over. Laura started laughing.

"Ten years from now, I'll look back on this and laaaaaugh," I said pulling myself up. Then I remembered the boomerang. Katara was closest to it. "Hey Katara," I whispered, so I wouldn't attract Jet's attention. "Can ya pass me that boomerang?" "She nodded and reached for it. After what seemed like forever but was really only two and a half minutes, Katara picked up the boomerang. How would she give it to me though? She was closest to the boomerang and I was the farthest. Fate is very strange in these circumstances. She looked as if she was about to throw it. Was she out of her mind? I shook my head and waved my hands around as if to say, "NO! Whatever you do, don't throw that thing!" She understood and put it down. She slipped the boomerang to Laura, who gave it to Sokka, who gave it to Aang, who gave it to Lucy, who wouldn't give me the darn thing because she blamed me for getting us stuck in this crap-hole.

"Lucy," I said. "You want me to get us out of this mess right? Then ya have to give me the boomerang."

She simply examined it as if she was looking for some fatal flaw that would spoil my plan.

"Give it to me, Lucy! Before Jet comes back!"

Laura tapped Lucy and whispered in her ear. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. She ended up losing her grip on the boomerang from laughing so hard. and I grabbed it. I slowly raised it against the ropes that had me tied. I finally escaped and felt a shooting pain in my right arm. It was bloody, and I realized that I had cut myself with the darn thing. I shook it off and untied Laura first. I didn't want to cut her so I went pretty slow. Then Aang, then Katara, and by then, I had this whole thing figured out. After cutting Sokka from the ropes, I moved onto Lucy. I had saved her for last since she was being such a butt.

"Oh FINALLY!" she shouted. "I AM F-R-EE!"

"Lucy, you idiot!" Laura said nudging her.

Obviously Jet heard her yell, because the next thing we knew, we were swarmed by Jet's stupid freedom fighters. Gosh darn it. -**sorry saying gosh darn it is just one of those things...-**

I don't really know what happened next. I just remember feeling something in my arm and falling down. Someone picked me up and then I was in the tent.

**INTERMISSION..._HAVEN'T HAD ONE IN A WHILE...X-MAS...CHANUKAH...KWANZAA...AND SOME HOLIDAY THAT RHYMES WITH WHILE! WOOOOOO!_**

I woke up and grasped my arm. It was so sore. The cut was worse than I though. I wasn't sure how deep, but it hurt like crap if crap did hurt. My arm was lain out on a separate sheet. Thank God. It was covered in dried blood and it huuuurt! Lucy came in and sat down by me.

"You okay?" she asked looking at my arm.

"Besides the fact that I nearly lost my arm? Doing great!"

"Hilarious."

"So... what exactly happened? I just remember hitting the ground?"

"Well," she said tapping her chin. "It went like this. Jet and his stupid group started surrounding us when one of them ran into you. You fell to the ground and Jet tried to take you. Luckily, _someone_ noticed and stopped him."

"Lucy," I said, coming close to getting pissed. "What do you mean by someone?"

"Someone!"

"Lucy..."

"Well, let's just say that if you were conscious, you would've been very happy."

"I hate you so very very much."

"You would've been happy though!"

"Okay, you're right." I said hurriedly. "But that doesn't mean anything! Now hurry up and finish the frikin' story."

"Alright, alright, yeesh. Anyways, we all noticed after that and did the best we could to keep Jet and his stupid people away from you."

"'K."

"We weren't doing so well, when Appa comes outta nowhere and scares some of 'em off. That really helped! Anyway, Momo helped too."

"Aaaawww!" Lucy stared at me as if I had a mental problem. "What? Momo's so adorable!"

"You're so weird," Lucy said shaking her head.

"Yes. And I'm proud of it."

"Okay. On with the story. We were fighting and fighting and fighting until only Jet was left. He tried to take you away cause he hated you for some weird reason."

"Trust me," I said laughing. "You would be mad too."

"Okay...I don't want to know. Anyway we were fending him off if that's whatcha call it and-well -you see-"

"What?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. **-sweet I spelled that right!-**

"Warning: this next scene could make ya pissed, Sarah."

"Lucy..."

"Well if ya don't wanna know what happens..."

"I want to know. Now tell me before I sick my rabid squirrels on you!"

"OK! Well Jet was still there and one of stupid people came up from behind and grabbed you. Some more grabbed us cause we weren't really paying that much attention. The only ones that hadn't been grabbed were Aang and Sokka. Aang was fighting Jet and- are ya sure you wanna hear this next part?"

"YES!"

"Aang was fighting Jet. And Sokka fought the dude that was trying to take you. We were all ya know just kinda 'tied up at the moment' get it? Get it? Tied up!"

"Lucy if you don't stop that I'm going to kill you, dig you up and clone you. Then I'll kill all your clones and after that I'm never talking to you again!"

"You watch Madagascar too much!"

"You like it too! _I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it. Ya like to? MOVE IT!"_

"Like I said, Sokka was fighting the dude trying to take you and he won. Cause if he didn't you wouldn't be here right now. And that's pretty obvious, so I'm gonna shut up and finish the story."

"Bright girl!" I said, nodding.

"Okay, he won and Aang won against Jet so he went with his stupid people to go live in that smelly old tree."

"Okay."

"And Aang untied us while Sokka brought you to the tent."

"And why would that make me pissed?"

"Well...you know...he carried you over to the tent."

"Remind why I'd be pissed again."

"He kinda-well- you know- it's actually more like, you would be happy, but pissed cause I'd never leave you alone."

"So what is it? Before I kill you and your clones? With my rabid squirrels?"

"Like I said, you'll be happy about it but pissed cause I'm never gonna leave you alone."

"SO TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay."

She whispered in my ear, and I couldn't believe it.

"You are lying!" I said. "I swear if I wasn't in so much pain..."

She was laughing and I wanted to choke her.

"You are lying! That's a load of crap!"

"Nope," she said grinning.

"LUCY I'M GONNA-"

I was suddenly cut off when Katara entered the tent. I got some water.

"Water? How about some Neosporinཥ?"

"Sarah, you idiot. She can heal, remember? You never shut up about the episode 'The Deserter,' but you forget that she can heal with water? What happened to you?"

"Sorry," I said.

Katara placed her wet hand on my arm, and it was actually pretty relaxing. The water burned at first and then went ice cold. It felt as if the water took the place of all the lost blood and skin on my arm. (**I know that sounds gross)**

"Wow," I said lifting my arm. "This is a lot better than a whole tub of Neosporinཥ!"

"Sarah," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I wonder about you."

"Yeah."

"So are ya happy?"

"What?"

"You know..."

"Lucy.."

"Are ya?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"YES!" she said punching the air. "Just think, you have made history as the first actual person to-"

"What's so special about it?"

"Because, you're real and he's a cartoon."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, grinning. "Where was it?"

"Right here!" Lucy said, poking my cheek. She was laughing.

"Hey, I'll be laughing once I see you kiss Aang!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah... this is the cartoon and the cartoon makers have the whole 'Katara and Aang thing.' I know you hate it."

"Ah, shut up!" she said pushing me.

"Hey, watch it, Lucy," I said wagging a finger. "I'm recovering remember?"

"Recovering from what? She put some water on your arm and you're fine. Now let's go back out. There's a fire and Laura want's to lead _'The Campfire Song Song.'"_

"Okay," I said getting up. "Have any more Oreos?"

"No, but luckily, Laura was eating marshmallows before she got here so she's got some, and there are plenty of sticks!"

"Even better!" I said laughing.

**AN- okay...kidgonebananas will ya shut up? And uhhh...no one's figured out the POV thingy...gosh darn it golly gee wiz shucks! It's not that hard! COME ON! anyways...hoped ya like that chapter...until next time...oh! Some good news and bad news. T if you read the ATTENTION thingy...it says I wont be posting from 12/28- 1/1...that's the bad news and the good news? It's that I'm just kidding with ya! I'll be postin' the whole time! "_Yeaaahhhh!" - _fans. Actually, it's true I ain't a-postin'! _"Aaawwww!" _The good news really is that for your troubles I am authorized to give you all itty bitty bags of macadamia nuts! WOO-HOO! Merry X-mas...Happy Hannukah...Happy Kwanzaa...and if I forgot any other holdiay I'm sorry! I don't know all of 'em! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-Wordie**


	11. Ch10 This Is Chapter 10, Right?

CH10- This Is Chapter 10, Right?

It was getting colder, but, luckily, we were all sitting by a warm campfire.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that I can sing this faster then you're WRONG, but-"

"Laura!" Lucy shouted. "It's a song! That means you sing it! Not shout it at the top of you lungs! Otherwise they'd call it '_The Campfire Shout-At-The-Top-Of-Your-Lungs!'"_

"Good one Lucy," I said, holding a marshmallow over the flames. "Curiosity of curiosities, who does 'they' refer to?"

"Sarah, you always ask that question!"

"I know," I said, watching the flames consume my marshmallow. "I asked in Science who they referred to when the science teacher said that she couldn't move our test until after the exams because _'they'_ said so."

"What happened?" Lucy asked, putting a marshmallow on a stick.

"She said that she could not answer my question, but not because it was irrelevant to our current discussion, but because she was 'unauthorized' to answer it. And-"

"Sarah!" Laura shouted. "Your marshmallow's on fire!"

And so it was. I pulled it out and blew until the flames settled I also had to wave it around a little. I ended up with what looked like road kill on a stick. I took a bite.

"Eeeeww!" Lucy squealed.

"That's how I eat 'em." I said taking another big bite.

"Grooooossss!"

"Yes, Lucy, it's gross," I said, my mouth full of marshmallow. It started spewing everywhere each time a word left my mallowy mouth. "But beneath the black charred exterior, is the gooey, creamy, fluffy, white center. If only we had chocolate and crackers. I feel like a smore."

"Sarah!" Laura said, patting me on the back. "Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"Shut up!" I said, taking another bite of my fresh-campfire-made-road-kill. "You know, the black outside is crispy and salty!"

"Now I want a Hobo Pack!" Lucy said as she pulled her marshmallow away from the fire.

"A what?" Aang asked.

"A Hobo Pack," she repeated as she took a bite of her marshmallow. "Mmm. Nothing like roasting mellows over a campfire in a cartoon!"

"What's a hobo?" Aang asked, scratching his head.

"You don't know what a hobo is?" Laura gasped. "What's wrong with this place?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I shouted. "I still haven't found a bathroom!"

"Eew," Lucy said, spitting out her marshmallow.

"I guess here," Laura said laughing. "It's not men's or women's, it's pine or oak!"

"You sicko!" I said pushing her.

"You brought it up!" she said, shoving me back.

"You suck Lucy!"

"Wha-ee-i-oo?" she said, her mouth full of marshmallow. I think she was trying to ask, "_What did I do?"_

"You just suck!"

"Yeah, it gets me through the day."

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT, YOU BUTT NUGGET?" Laura shouted.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy shouted ducking.

"You guys!"

"LEMME AT HER!"

"Hold her back!" Aang and Sokka grabbed Lucy and Katara and I grabbed Laura.

"Laura!" I shouted, clutching her arm. "Stop! Whoa! Halt! Cease!"

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR?" Lucy asked. "SARAH'S THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" Laura turned and looked at me.

"Whoa!" I said as I ran. "Gotta use the oak!"

Katara put out the fire and everyone went in the tent. I came back creeping slowly. It was quiet so I guessed that they were all asleep. Oh, how wrong I was. I entered the tent slowly, and nothing happened. "Phew!"

"YYAAHHHH!"

"Holy Crap!"

I was trapped under a blanket. A very big one, I might add. I was swinging back and forth and I realized that they were all holding the ends of the blanket and swinging it around like a bag.

"Get me out of this thing!"

"NEVER!" That was definitely Laura.

After what seemed like forever, they put me down and dropped the ends of the blanket. I stood up and was so frikin' dizzy. I started wobbling around. "I hate you guys," I said, struggling to keep my balance. "Ugh." After several moments of this, I collapsed on the floor of the tent. I raised an arm and waved it around. "Truce?" I called out.

"Yeah, sure," Lucy said, laughing.

"Not funny..." I said.

"Here," Sokka said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Thanks," I said, holding my head.

"That was so funny!" Laura said.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. "Just you wait...one day it'll be me holding that stupid blanket...say...at one point it felt like I was up in the air. Did you guys throw me?"

"Well this is Avatar," Lucy said. "We decided to have a little fun."

"Yeah," Aang said. "It was great to practice my air bending."

"Great, now I'm a practice dummy."

"No Sarah," Lucy said. "You're just a dummy."

"If I had energy, you would be on the ground, instead of-of- standing up."

"What went up your butt today?"

"I haven't had my tea! When I don't have my tea I get all- ugh."

"All the sugar huh?"

"No, I don't put anything in my tea. It's all the caffeine. Is there a place around here where we can get some tea? There are probably some types not around back home."

"I don't know," Katara said. "Maybe. We were planning to go to the market place tomorrow. We can look for some there."

"Yes!" I said punching the air.

"It's be a long day tomorrow," Laura said with a sigh. I smiled. Yes, it would be a long day tomorrow.

**AN- Yes I know...no I don't...come on...I've had only ONE guess at the POV thing..it was wrong but ONLY ONE?...you can do better...what if I give you TWO itty bitty bags of macadamia nuts? ...hahahahahahhaa...hope ya liked the chapter...**

**-Wordie**


	12. CH11 Tea, It's Everywhere Get Used To It

CH11- Tea, It's Everywhere! Get Used To It!

**AN- Sorry if this chapter's too short...just enjoy it and review it! it's not that hard to click on that little purple button! Thank you so much! P.S. I had my tea today...it was goood...ahhhh...**

**-Wordie**

After searching for a while, we found a small marketplace. I looked around for a tea shop, hoping to find one nearby. Then, just my luck, I found one. It was one of those small, homely shops. A small bell tinkled over head as I entered.

"Lucy! Laura! Get in here!" I said, beckoning them in.

I approached the counter, and as if the shopkeeper could read my mind, he opened up a wooden cabinet with many shelves. Boxes and boxes of tea filled up the shelves.

"I wonder if they have any mint," I said, looking through the boxes. "Or maybe chamomile, that's my favorite."

"Sarah," Laura said pointing to one. "Ginseng!" She and Lucy started laughing. Yeah.

"That's funny!" Lucy said picking up the box. "Maybe we should get it!"

"Yeah," I said, taking the box from her. "Maybe we should." They started laughing again as I searched the shelves. I decided to buy the ginseng, to keep them laughing for a while. After looking through I found a few different types that really interested me. Most of them were different types of green tea. I even found an interesting little tea medley. Mint, spearmint, lemon, rose, and honey. After searching, I even found a chai tea that appealed to me. Laura found some black tea that she liked.I ended up narrowing down the choices to about 12 different types of tea (including Laura's).I got a few boxes of each one. "Some to take back home," I said to the shopkeeper. We left the shop, Laura and Lucy carrying the boxes.

"Do you think I got enough?" I asked, counting the boxes.

"Sarah, there's enough tea here to last you great-great-grandchildren," Lucy said.

"So now I'm old?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up," Laura said. "One of these days, Sarah, one of these days."

"You can't do anything to me now. You're holding all that tea. If you drop even one leaf of it I'm gonna-"

"SARAH, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Lucy shouted. A wheeled cart was rolling down the path right toward me. I jumped out of the way just in time. It was filled with what looked like cabbages.

"No, my cabbages!" an old man shouted, chasing after the cart.

"Hey," I said. "That's the old dude from that Omashu episode!"

"Really, I didn't notice!" Lucy said, sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey," Laura said. "Where are Aang, Katara, and Sokka?"

"Good question," I said. "Let's go find them."

We looked around for a while and finally found them. Aang and Katara had just come out of the shop. They said Sokka would be out in a minute.

"Didja miss us?" Lucy asked, putting down the tea.

"You were gone?" Aang asked. "Whoa, that's a lot of tea."

"I know," I said. "I guess it'll last me long enough."

"Yeah," Katara said, counting the crates.

We heard a rumbling and dashed to the sidewalk.

"HERE COMES CABBAGE!" Lucy shouted. And sure enough she was right. The cart was coming down the road. We stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the cart to pass when Sokka came out of the shop completely oblivious, as most guys are, to the fact that he was about to be run over by cabbage.

"Watch out!" Katara yelled. When he didn't move out of the way, I ran forward. There was a crash, and the next thing I knew, we were face-to-face. **(Do ya use hyphens for face-to-face or do ya just space it like face to face? Just wonderin'..oh well..I'll use the hyphens...we'll all live..)**

"Are you okay?" I asked. "That cart was coming pretty fast."

"Yeah," he said. "I'm fine."

"Good. Glad to hear it," I said breathlessly. "Well-uh-I'm fine too. The cart didn't hit anyone. Yet. Just wanted to be sure you're okay."

"Now that's clear, you can get off me."

"What?" I realized that I fell on him after the cabbage crash. I shot up immediately, my face bright red. "Yeah." I looked over at Lucy and she looked like she was going to burst. "Shut up!" I said glaring at her. "Come on," I said. "Get my tea. It's time to go."

**AN-HOPE YA LIKED IT! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	13. CH12 What The Crap?

CH12-What The Crap? (sorry its so long. you better be happy kidgonebananas777)

**AN- by the way...I found out...NO HYPHENS...ha...okay...no one has guessed the POV thingy...if no one does then I'll tell all of you in the next chapter...IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE A SPOILER THEN SIMPLY TRY AND GUESS I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG BUT SOME PEOPLE NEED TO GUESS...it's not that hard...and for your stubbornness you shall only be allowed ONE bag of macadamia nuts...I will eat all the others! Mwahahahhahahahaahha... I had some good tea this morning...or as the French say LE THE****...yeah...I HATE FRENCH...grgh...okay...anyways...yeah...QUICK POLL!**

**If a guy walks out of the bathroom and his fly is down would you:**

**A) not say anything**

**B) tell him**

**C) if he's tall, introduce him to a bunch of short people**

**D) wait until he's on the other side of the room and shout to him "The barn is open and the cows are comin' home!"**

_**just put your answers in a review or something...thanks...**_

"I _said _get my tea. It's time to go!" I said. "I don't want to stay here all day!"

"Whatever you say, Sarah," Lucy said giggling. "Whatever you say."

"Lucy," I said. "This is one of those moments when I want to put my hands around your neck and squeeze very tightly."

She simply held back a laugh and continued walking. Right now I just want to- wait a minute. That sounded familiar. I looked and saw an old man leave the tea shop I was just in. He was shaking his head, and I was sure I heard the word 'ginseng' among his muttering. Crap. He seemed to be walking toward us. Please turn, please turn, please turn. Crap. He didn't turn.

"You guys," I said. "I think you were right about getting too much tea."

"What?" Laura asked.

"Turn around," I said. She did and approached Iroh. (Well duh it's him)

"I apologize," she said. "My friend, you see, she is what my people call-"

"A schizophrenic," Lucy said.

"A what?" he asked, puzzled.

Laura shrugged and said,"It simply means that she is-"

"Completely psycho," Lucy said.

"Close enough. She thinks that without tea, she would never-uh-never-"

"Uncle, can we get out of here?" Zuko was soon at Iroh's side and might I say he looked pissed.

As they argued, we slowly crept off and found Appa.** Quick AN-Did you know that 'appa' means dad in Korean? Got that from a friend. **We loaded all of the stuff on him, and were nearly ready to leave. I just had to get my tea up there. Once I did, I joined the others on Appa's saddle and sat on the edge. I was simply, as some say, 'taking in the view,' and the next thing I knew, I was hanging off the edge of the saddle. I found a thick rope hanging off of the saddle and grabbed it. I looked down and say the choppy water rotating under me and my stomach churned. Crap.

"Is there anybody up there that sees me dangling here?" I called up. Laura peered over the edge and saw me hanging there.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"My hamster died, I got a brand new PSP, and I'M TOTALLY IGNORING THE FACT THAT I'M HANGING ON THIS THING FOR DEAR LIFE!"

She laughed and grabbed the other end of the rope.

"Pull genius!" I shouted up to her. She pulled. "AGAIN!" She pulled again. "Once I get up there I am going to hurt you very hard." She just gave me that stupid smiley look she always gives me. Darn it! She left me hanging there. That little piece of fart.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shouted.

"Keep yourself entertained! You'll think of something!" she shouted back.

I thought for a moment and then it came to me.

**AN- I think the tune is that Clementine song. You know..oh my darling oh my darling oh my darling clementine!...okay...anyways..here it is!**

_The Peanut Song_

"_I found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut last night! _

_Last night I found a peanut, found a peanut last night!_

_I cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open last night!_

_Last night I cracked it open, cracked it open last night!_

_It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten, last night!_

_Last night, it was rotten, it was rotten last night!_

_I ate it anyway, ate it anyway, ate it anyway last night!_

_Last night I ate it anyway, ate it anyway last night!_

_Called the doctor, called the doctor, called the doctor last night!_

_Last night I called the doctor, called the doctor last night!_

_Rushed to the hospital, rushed to the hospital, rushed to the hospital last night!_

_Last night I was rushed to the hospital, rushed to the hospital last night!_

_CPR, CPR, CPR last night!_

_Last night I got CPR, CPR last night!_

_I died, I died, I died, last night!_

_Last night I died, I died last night!_

_Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven last night!_

_Last night I went to heaven, went to heaven last night!_

_Saw gramma, saw grammaw, saw grammaw last night!_

_Last night I saw grammaw, saw grammaw last night!_

And she said, 'How did you die?' and I said

_Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut last night!_

_Last night I found a peanut, found a peanut last night!_

_I cracked it open, cracked it open, cracked it open last night!_

_Last night I cracked it open, cracked it open last night!_

_It was rotten, it was rotten, it was rotten last night!_

_Last night it was rotten, it was ro-"_

"OKAY! OKAY!" Laura said grabbing the ropeShe pulled the rope upand I climbed over the edge of the saddle.

"Well that sucked," I said.

"Actually, I found it quite funny!" Laura said with a British accent.

"Whatever," I said leaning out against the edge of the saddle. Laura occupied herself with counting a small pile of tea leaves that had spilled. Every time she got close to finishing, a small breeze would blow them, and she would have to start over. Lucy was occupied with staring...at someone...take a guess...I'll give you a hint. It starts with Aa and ends with ng. I didn't laugh though. It wasn't funny enough. Yet. **KIDGONEBANANAS777 WANTS TO HURT ME! YES, YES I KNOW...BUT IF YOU HATE ME NOW JUST WAIT UNTIL LATER! I HAVE THE POWER! AND IT FEELS SO GOOD! I AM THE CHAMPION! MY FRIENDS! OH YEAH BABY! okay...and now back to the show!**

Okay, okay...so it was getting PRETTY boring just, you know, sitting there, so I made up this game. Every time I see a cloud, I decide what it looks like. Understand so far? Good. Next, I come up with a word that rhymes with it, and think of something that it reminds me of and build on that until I think of something else to do. It's pretty time consuming. I saw one that looked like a tomato. Tomato rhymes with potato. Potatoes reminded me of Laura whose feet stink. Very badly. Foot. If you say it the right way it sounds like butt which Laura says a lot. Butt. It sort of rhymes with doughnut. Doughnuts. I like doughnuts. That reminded me of the time I saw this short clip when Tre Cool (Green Day drummer) was sitting with a table of doughnuts in front of him. He said "Tre Cool plays the drums in Green Day and he-" he shoves a doughnut sprinkle up his nose- "Snorts doughnut sprinkles." That was funny. Green Day. I started singing to myself: _I want to be the minority. I don't need your authority. Down with the moral majority, cause I want to be the minority. I pledge allegiance to the underworld-_

"Sarah?" Laura asked looking at me. "What are you doing?"

"I just related tomatoes to the song _Minority_!"

"What?"

"It's really cool! Watch." I explained the whole thing to her and she sat there with a weird look on her face.

"You're so retarded," she said.

"I can live with that," I said with a shrug. After a while I got pretty bored. Actually I was extremely bored and later I WAS SO FREAKING BORED YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT. Crap. I looked back at Lucy who was sitting by Aang as he drove Appa. It wasn't funny. Besides, I'm a better friend than that!

_No, you're not. You know you're not._

_**What are you talking about! I am! I am!**_

_No you're not. You suck! You would laugh no matter what. You know that it's hilarious..._

_**Shut up! I can't think! Whose side are you on anyway?**_

_Mine. Whose are you on?_

_**Mine. Wait. We're the same freaking person, right? How are we fighting?**_

_We just are._

_**I hate you.**_

_And I hate you too._

_You guys are so retarded!_

_**Look who's talking!**_

_Besides, I'm not retarded! We all know that that's hilarious!_

_You don't think you're retarded? You're fighting with yourself!_

_So are you!_

_**STOP THE MADNESS! STOP THE MADNESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M GOING OUT OF MY MIND! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?**_

_You don't have a mind. You are in a mind. We're all in the same one, genius._

_Duh. And we've been doing this for about what? Half a minute?_

_**I hate you.**_

_I hate you more!_

_You idiots!_ _SHUT UP YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!_

_**Hey! In Madagascar! Oh shut up you are so annoying!**_

_What?_

_**I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to?**_

_MOVE IT!_

_Am I the only sane one here?_

_I like Madagascar. Sue me!_

_Don't worry, I will soon enough..._

_**So...how's life been treating you guys?**_

_Good...good...that one part sucked...good..._

_What part sucked?_

_I don't want to talk about it..._

_It can't be that bad..._

_Okay...okay..._

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_And then, when I was 7, they said my turtle ran away, but I knew they were lying to me...because...because...turtles can't run!_

_**It's okay, it's okay. -rolls eyes-**_

_This is good. Instead of keeping your feelings in you're letting them all out, and besides, even though your turtle didn't run away, and your rabbit didn't win a one-way trip to Lithuania, you're still the sarcastic, always pissed, part of Sarah's mind that we know and love._

_Really?_

_**Yes. Now, can we just go back to what we normally do, cause I think Sarah's about to go crazy.**_

_Okay. Let's just have a little fun with her..._

I blinked a few times to be sure I was okay.

"Sarah?" Lucy asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I said. "I never had a Lithuanian rabbit. I'm so confused!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Those voices again..."

"Skitso," she said laughing.

_Ready?_

_**Yup.**_

_I've been ready._

_Okay. 1, 2, 3!_

"Sarah!" This time it was Laura shouting. "Pay attention!"

"But the voices in my head," I said slowly. "They are telling me to..to...to.."

"Sarah," Lucy said. "Are the voices in your head telling you to do anything dangerous?"

"They're telling me to eat pie," I said. "Lots of it. There's no pie up here!"

_Wow. This is fun._

_I told you!_

_I never doubted you. _

_**Let's tell her to-**_

"I'm so confused right now," I said. "Okay! Okay! Voices you listen to me! If you don't shut up, I'll poke you with a Q-tip again."

_No! Not the Q-tip!_

_Anything but that!_

_**Isn't a Q-tip that stick with the soft thingy on the end? That wasn't so bad you guys. Right? Hey! Where'd you go? Guys? Guys? Don't leave me!**_

"That should take of that," I said.

"Skitso," Lucy said.

"It's not my fault!" I said. "Fine be that way!"

"Don't worry," she said. "I will."

The sun was starting to set. I always thought that the sky, at any time of day, looked as if it had been painted. I pulled out my note pad and starting writing.

_The Painter_

_Earth as the canvas_

_Ocean water clean the brush that paints the sky_

_Sunset skies stroked_

_Clouds lightly dappled_

_Stars dotted on_

_The moon's glow illuminated_

_As the painter dips his brush to paint _

_The fields and mountains on and off the canvas of the Earth_

_For us to view and admire_

_As we wonder who the painter is._

I put down my pencil and read it over a few times. I think that gets the point across. The sky became an inky blue with few clouds. I'm not sure when, but I fell asleep. My dream was another vision thingy- I think.

_It was dark. Really dark. I got up and started walking toward the village. As I walked I saw not only charred remains of objects- but of people from the village. After walking through I stopped at one body that lay at my feet. I got down on my knees beside it and started crying. It was a man with hair just like the one I saw in the reflection. The eyes were gray-green. His face had a shocked look, as if in the last moment. I soon found out why. An arrow was lodged in his neck and a small pool of blood had dried under it. I reached to pull out the arrow all though it would do no good. After pulling it out I examined it closely. The arrow head was covered in dried blood and tissue. I threw it aside and noticed a package in his hand. I pried it from his lifeless grip and opened it. It was a pair of -I didn't know what they were, but I guess whoever's POV I was seeing from did. They looked like these big hook-things. I'll figure out what they are later. It looked like I had seen them before...somewhere. I picked them up and cried again. This time being the longest. I grieved over the body, and then decided it was best to move on. I continued through the village and found what I was looking for. A fire nation helmet. There were also many weapons lying astray with the fire nation insignia. Charred remains, ashes, bodies. It was all so much that had been destroyed. Homes, families, people, hearts. I cried as I walked through the rest of the village. After finding nothing salvageable, I left clutching the weapons in the package tightly._

I bolted upright with a gasp. After looking around and seeing that I was safely on Appa with everybody else, I calmed down and thought about what I had seen. Basically, the fire nation destroyed a village and killed just about everyone they saw. Whoever's POV I was seeing from, lived in the village and the woman who died in the fire, and the man shot by an arrow must have been special to him. Probably his parents. The weapons in the package. His father must have gotten those for him. They were meant to be delivered, but never were. Where have I seen those before? Then it hit me. I went back to sleep only to have another outrageous dream. I was standing in a forest.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello? Anyone here? Lucy? Laura? Anyone?"

I continued on and then found myself surrounded by figures that I couldn't see. Lucy, Aang, Laura, and Katara were all running away.

"Guys!" I shouted running. "Guys come back! Wait! Wait!"

Lucy turned around and hatred glowed in her eyes. She ran even faster, and Aang and Katara followed. Laura slowed down and turned. I heard her mumble, "bye...bye...never meet again...bye...never again..." she turned back and kept on running.

"WAIT!"

They kept on running and never looked back. The shadows got closer and closer. I could here whispers.

"Closer...closer...closer..."

Laura's faint voice growing louder and louder. "Never again...no...never meet...never see...never again...no...no..never again..." Lucy's eyes glowing bright with hatred and anger.

"Closer...closer...closer..."

"Never again...never again...again..."

I started running and fell. One of the figures hovered over and held a sword to my face, waving it in front of my eyes. Back and forth and back and forth. I closed my eyes and all I could see was the eyes, glowing.

I woke up immediately and looked around. Nothing had happened. Everyone was asleep.

"You okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Fine. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Can do," he said turning over.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. It's not real. Just because I can see things that happened doesn't mean that I can see things that will happen. Right?


	14. Ch13 The Thirteenth Chapter

CH13- The Thirteenth Chapter

**AN-Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Element Girls was right! It is Jet's POV! Congrats Element Girls! And for those of you who knew good for you too...unfortunately for you Element Girls alerted me first...good job! Here's CH13! Enjoy!**

Whoa. That was such a freaky dream. Did it mean anything? Anything at all? It was just a dream, though. Dreams don't always have to mean something. Okay, now I'm just overreacting. I should just go back to sleep. That's just what I did.

"WAIT!"

They kept on running. The shadows came closer.

"Closer...closer...closer..."

"Never again...never again...never...never..."

Glowing eyes...hate...fear...anger...eyes growing larger and larger...shadows coming closer...knife in front of my eyes...back and forth...back and forth...

"Closer...closer.."

"Never...again..."

Back and forth...back...forth...hate...anger...knife swinging...blade coming closer...

"NO!" I shouted bolting upright.I shook it off and went back to sleep. Every time, though, I had the same dream. The only different part was that at the end of each one, the knife was closer. Who was holding the knife? Who were the figures that surrounded the knife bearer? It was all too confusing.

MORNING

"Sarah! Get up!" Lucy said, shaking me.

"Sleep now," I mumbled. "Up later."

"Get up!"

"Lucy, if people were expected to pop out of bed, we would all sleep in toasters."

"Come on! You lazy piece of-"

"Alright, alright!" I said, sitting up. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Here," she said, throwing a wet cloth at me.

"What's this for?"

"Wipe your face."

"Who are you? My nanny?"

"It'll wake you up," she said.

"Okay, whatever," I said as I pressed the cloth to my face. She was right. It did wake me up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You can go back to sleep now," she said. "The sun didn't even rise yet. Everyone's still asleep."

"WHY YOU -"

"Sarah," Katara moaned. "Go to sleep." I glaredat Lucy, but she was already asleep. I looked out at the pitch black sky and then at the cloth in my hand. I sat back against the side of the saddle and waited for everyone else to wake up.


	15. Ch14 The Fourteenth Chapter

CH14- The Fourteenth Chapter

After what seemed like forever everyone else, except for Lucy, finally woke up.

"Hey, Sarah," Aang said. "Why don't you wake Lucy up?"

"Why?" I asked, taking a small sip of my tea. "She deserves her rest."

"Whatever," he said, taking his position as pilot on _Flight 10T Appa. _Once everyone had himself or herself occupied with something I sat by Aang.

"Could you fly a little lower?" I asked casually.

"No," he said. "But you can."

"Okay," I said gripping the ropes. Let's see...'yip yip' makes him go up. "Appa! Uhh...not yip."

"Not yip?" Katara asked as Aang laughed. I shrugged.

"Watch," Sokka said as he gripped the ropes. He gave them a small tug and Appa slowly lowered.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the cloth. Without really thinking I shoved my hand down into the dark water.

"COLD!" I yelled pulling it out. "Perfect." Still gripping the cloth tightly, I held it under water for a while and slowly lifted it out. I got up and shook Lucy.

"Get up!" I said. She moaned and turned over. "Come on! Get up!" I sat there for a while, pretending to be out of ideas of how to wake her up. I gave the cloth one last quick dip and threw it on her face. She shot up and pulled it off.

"What are you trying to do to me?" She yelled.

"Wake you up," I said honestly. "And now you're up, so my work is done." She glared at me and sat down by Laura.

"What are you drinking?" She asked.

"Black tea," Laura said as she took a sip.

"Darn. Is there any coffee here?" Laura shook her head.

"Doubt it," she said. Lucy folded her arms across her chest and sat back against the saddle. I got up and sat down by Sokka, who was still driving Appa. I finished the rest of my tea and put the cup to the side. I reached over and stroked the side of Appa's head.

"He must be tired," I said. "Flying all day and all night."

"Yeah," Sokka said.

"It's just what he does, though," I said. "He's used to it." A strong breeze whipped my hair over the sides of my face. I pulled the small cup to my mouth and after I realized that it was empty (since I had finished the tea in the previous paragraph), I threw it over my shoulder and it hit Lucy on the head. She was grumpy enough already and yelled at me. Let's just say I learned some new words today.

"Sorry!" I called out over my shoulder. "I didn't know that it would hit you _that _hard!"

Laura laughed and took another sip of her black tea. I heard Lucy mutter something about coffee and crackers. I think there was something about me in there too, but it couldn't be good.

"Great view up here," I said softly.

"Yeah," Sokka mumbled. I went back to talk with Laura and when that got boring, I decided to go back.

"Can I drive?" I asked as I sat down.

"Appa, not yip," Sokka said, moving aside.

"You live and learn," I said as I grabbed the ropes. "Look, since I'm the one driving, I'm in control which means that you can let go now."

"I know. It's just that you're just starting and-"

"I'm a fast learner sometimes," I said, jerking the ropes to the side. "Yip yip!"

Appa rose higher into the air. I decided to try and go lower even after the whole not yip thing. I gave the ropes a small tug, just as I had watched Sokka, and sure enough, he lowered just as he had done earlier. Lucy still looked pissed so I decided to cheer her up with a joy ride. "Yip yip!" I shouted and as soon as Appa was up, he was down. I tugged the ropes and he went down. I pulled the ropes in all directions with different forces and shouted "Yip yip!" at random. This resulted in Appa going up, down, left, right, and directions that I didn't even know existed. Lucy was smiling, Laura was laughing, and Katara looked as if she was about to throw up. Aang gripped her shoulder, and Lucy's smile hardened.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Having fun," I replied. "Yip yip!"

"Stop!" He shouted. I resumed the normal speed.

"Party pooper," I said. Appa was currently close enough to the water for anyone to reach out and wet his or her hand.

**AN- sorry for the constant his/her him/her thing...the English teacher is drilling it into everyone's heads...YYAAAAAAHHHHH! okay I'm done...hhm...**

"What?" He asked when he noticed the expression on my face.

"You have to take the fun out of everything don't you?" I asked. He was silent. I smiled. "I never get to have fun like this back home."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I could never steer a 10-ton flying buffalo, much less ride one."

"Bison," Aang called out.

"Whatever," I said nonchalantly.

I saw a small disc in the distance, and I began to wonder why objects get bigger when they get closer. Then it hit me.

"What the-"

The disc wasn't the only thing riding boarding Appa with us.

"Miss me?" A voice asked as a cold hand gripped me by the throat. I gasped for air in the tight grip, and everything went black.


	16. Ch15 Chapter 15

CH15- Chapter 15

**AN- woo-hoo! I got death threats! (Courtesy of Element Girls and Amberhawk)...here's CH15...and whoever asked about the knife I really don't like it when others use my material...especially w/out asking (kidgonebananas777 YOU know what I'm talking about)...I'm really glad that you asked instead of just using it, but I'd really prefer if you didn't use it. (Thanks)**

_Oh crap...I'm having another vision...this time I'm asleep..or Jet is asleep._ _Tides were slowly creeping up the side of the earth as the small pool of water seemed to grow more shallow. Two figures rose out of the water and approached Jet. The figures were the man and woman killed by the Fire Nation. Both sat down by him. The man sat there stone faced, while the woman's mouth formed into a small smile. The man looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. The grip was firm, but affectionate all the same. The woman opened her mouth and began to sing,_

"_For love, for love. The wind softly blows under the moon. I may, I may be gone tomorrow, and yet, and yet, I'm always with you. As the wind always blows under the moon." The man simply hummed along with a deep, full voice. I guess this song was a big family thing because Jet had tears streaming out of his eyes like mad. Slowly though, the figures faded. Jet closed his eyes and the voices faded. First the man's. There was no humming to accompany the lonely voice of the woman. I (he) opened my (his) eyes, and saw them fading. The tide was high and it seemed to pull them both away. Even after they had melted into the water, the gentle, mellifluous voice of the woman could still be heard as it called out, "For love, for love." _

I woke up on a boat, the shrill tune of the song still ringing in my ears. I tried to move, but realized that once again I was tied up. I looked and saw that Lucy and Aang were tied together as were Laura and Katara.

**AN- heh...it rhymes...Laura and Katara...heh...I suck at rhyming...heh**

I was tied to Sokka. I am never going to get out of these messes.

"Miss me?" A voice asked.

"No," I said as the figure stepped into the light. It was Jet. Again. Of course. "Did you expect me to? Oh wait! That was sarcasm!" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you're funny?"

"Somewhat," I said twitching slightly under the thick rope.

"Don't even try," he snarled. "You can't escape." He started pacing around us. "So, who are your friends here?" He asked approaching Laura and Lucy.

"Stay away!" Lucy shouted. "I know Chai Tea!"

"Don't you mean Tai Chi?" I asked.

"No!" She said. "I mean Chai Tea!"

"What?"

"It's a martial art!"

"No," I said. "That's Tai Chi! Chai Tea is tea."

"Whatever you say, Sarah," she said. "Whatever you say."

"So," Jet started. "I bet you're wondering how I managed to capture you."

"No, not really," I said with a shrug. "I'm sure you'll tell me anyway though."

"I followed you and your friends out to sea. I seized the advantage to come aboard once I noticed that your bison was out of control." They all glared at me.

"Well excuse me for trying to have some fun!" I said .

"Once you stopped, I came aboard with my freedom fighters and now you're here."

"So, what are you going to do with us?" I said. He smirked. "You obviously do not possess the correct amount of common sense, reasoning, or logic to comprehend that I am simply asking this question to distract you, and for you to begin the quite tedious process, for us at least, of mono-logging while we simply use that as time to escape."

"Sarah!" Laura shouted. "Are you that stupid?"

"No," I said. "But he is."

"You actually think that I'd fall for that?" He asked. "I'm smarter than you think. I also intend to keep my plans for your friends unknown. You, however, are a special case."

"Ah, crap."

"For now though, I'll move you to the prison cells. Keeping watch over you is a waste of my time when I could be staring at myself in the mirror."

**AN- sorry...had to put that mirror thing in...when I first saw the episode...before I even knew anything about the guy I thought "this guy is the kind of guy who would spend so much time looking at himself in the mirror." yeah...**

We were all put in one cell. It sucks, I know. I was bored, so I started singing.

"_I'm not a politician,_

_Just a bad musician,_

_Whatcha gonna do for me?"_

"This," Laura said, picking up a can. She threw it at me and it hit my head. Hard.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I was doing us all a favor!" She said. "You did say that you were a bad musician."

"Screw you," I said walking over to the one small window. I looked out the window at the sky. It was almost sunset and the water was red and orange, reflecting the sky.

"_Scar tissue that I wish you saw,_

_Sarcastic_ _mister-know-it-all,_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds I'll share,_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view,_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view,_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view-"_

"Sarah!" Lucy shouted. "You know I hate that song!"

"Screw you," I said again.

"_How long, how long will I slide?_

_Separate my side, I don't_

_I don't believe it's bad._

_Slit my throat it's all I ever_

_I heard your voice through I photograph._

_I thought it up, it brought up the past._

_Once you know, you can never go back,_

_I gotta take it on the other side."_

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I got everybody into this mess, and now I have to get them out. I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me.

"Stop," I groaned as I turned over. "I'll stop eating all the ice cream sandwiches just let me sleep."

"Sarah," Sokka said. "Get up."

"Okay," I said as I sat up. "What?" I realized that I had fallen asleep on the floor of the cell which was cold and hard. And gross.

Before he could answer, Jet had opened the cell door and was standing there with a smug grin on his face. He motioned for me to come forward. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I won't let you hurt her," Sokka said, stepping forward. Jet pushed him out of the way and grabbed my collar. Laura's face was white, Lucy was sitting in a corner, comforted by Katara and Aang, and Sokka was sitting on the floor, as if too frightened to move.

"Come on," I said. "What's the worst he could do?"

"This," Jet said as he brought a small blade to my throat. Not this. He pulled me out of the cell.

"Do you honestly think that this is right?" I asked. He paused.

"What does it matter?" He asked.

"Nothing really," I said. He brought the blade closer. "What is right is simply right in a certain perspective. Usually a common one. Conformity. Ever heard of it?" He brought the blade closer. I could almost feel the icy sting on my throat. What would stop him? No! It's not enough to stop him, but to keep him away.

"I'll make a deal with you," I said. "If you don't kill me-"

"Kill you?" He asked with a laugh. "You thought that I intended to kill you?" My eyes widened.

"Y-yes," I said nervously. He tossed me back in the cell, and I landed on the cold, hard (an gross) floor. My head hit the floor first. I moaned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to figure out what it is he wants."

"He wants you," Laura said. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What? I eavesdrop!

"Good," I said. "Why does he want me?"

"Something about you having some special ability he needs to harness."

"What?"

"He said that he'll keep us prisoners until you say something that he wants to hear. Some prophesy-thing."

"Really?" I asked. This got me thinking. To stop him, you have to find a weakness. Not just a physical one. I already know that one. It works on any guy, actually. I need something that will just tear him up. As if by magic, I got my request. I had another vision-type-thing.

_I was walking through the woods when I ran into some other boys. One had a bow and quiver of arrows. An archer. I couldn't distinguish the talents of the other just yet, but I could feel a plan forming in Jet's mind. "Where did you come from?" one of them asked. "No where-"_

"_Liar!" one of them shouted as he struck him quickly across the cheek. "All right, all right," he said, choking back tears. He obviously didn't want to look like a sissy in front of them. "The Fire Nation killed my parents," he said._

Perfect! I've got it!

Jet came and opened the cell door. He looked my in the eye.

"Take a picture!" I shouted. "It lasts longer!" He turned away and looked down at the floor.

"I want to know," he said.

"Want to know what?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he spat.

"No, I don't," I said. It was true. I didn't know. He slapped me, and I flew back.

"Sarah!" Sokka said, coming forward.

"No," I said. "Stay back. It's me he wants. That's what he'll get."

"Tell me what I want to know!" he roared kicking me back.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"Liar!" he said.

"Jet," I said softly. "Stop. Look at yourself. You're not helping anyone." He ignored me and continued with the slapping and kicking and stuff. I only had one chance.

"Tell me!" he shouted. This was my only chance. With the little strength I had left, I opened my mouth and sang, my voice close to a whisper.

"_For love, for love. The wind softly blows under the moon. I may, I may be gone tomorrow, and yet, and yet, I'm always with you. As the wind always blows under the moon." _I looked up and his face was wet with tears. He walked off without shutting the cell door.


	17. CH16 Chapter 16

CH16- Chapter 16

**AN- I'd just like to recognize Amberhawk...another death threat! WOO!...yeah...okay...I know the song was pretty stupid but it was all I could think of...besides...there's no law against stupidity...yeah...hhm...okay...enjoy the chapter...**

"You know you left the door open, right?" I called out. He was gone. No use though. We all stood up to leave, but the door shut. Crap.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Lucy asked.

"No!" I shouted. "And I don't care!"

"You thought that your little song, would make him let us free! What was that anyway? For love? Under the moon? What the-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "Don't you understand that I've been trying so hard to figure out how to get us out of here? Do you think I like it? Do you honestly think that for one minute I've enjoyed myself here? And do you know what makes it worse? The fact that on top of all this, I'm stuck in this tiny cramped thing with YOU!"

Her lip trembled, and she buried her face into her arms.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean-"

Her face shot up. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she shouted with a triumphant look on her face. I, however, was far from amused. "Man, Sarah, you used to laugh at anything, and now you don't even smile."

I sat down on the stony floor and became lost in thought, about how to escape and about what Lucy said.

I zoned out...or maybe I fell asleep...I don't know which one exactly...either way I noticed that everyone was asleep. I saw Lucy first. She was usually great under circumstances like these, but I guess this was different. Really different. I had thought about what she said, more than about escaping, and she was right. I hadn't smiled for a long time. What's wrong with me? Could I lose one of my best friends? That could prove worse than staying here for the rest of my life. I can't afford to lose a friend. Just the thought upset me. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I blinked them back and closed my eyes.

"You okay?"

I turned. It was Sokka.

"Yeah," I said as I blinked back a few more tears. At the thought of losing my friendship with Lucy and possibly Laura my heart sank. My head lowered.

"It's okay," he said as he lifted my head up, his hand under my chin.

"No," I said softly. "I just cannot imagine losing my friends."

"You've got us," he said.

"I-I mean Lucy and L-Laura," I said. I was feeling uncomfortable. His hand was still there.

MEANWHILE

A small, grey bird soared through the sky. It let out a sharp yell as it searched so desperately for land. After countless minutes, it took its perch on a thin tree. The tree overlooked the deep, murky water, and brought the bird closer and closer to it. Once realizing this, the bird took off and resumed its search. It found a small island, seemingly unmoored from its original spot. This time, the bird found a sturdy tree, and perched itself there. The tree overlooked a small group of people. The fire lit up the faces of the men since the sky was so dark. Thunder roared, but the men didn't seem worried. The night was dark and stormy. Three men all sat around a fire.

"Hey," one of them muttered as he nudged the other one. "Tell us a story." So the other one began:

The night was dark and stormy. Three men all sat around a fire.

"Hey," one of them muttered as he nudged the other one. "Tell us a story." So the other one began:

The night was dark and stormy. Three men all sat around a fire.

"Hey," one of them muttered as he nudged the other one. "Tell us a story." So the other one began:

The night was dark and stormy. Three men all sat around a fire.

"Hey," one of them muttered as he nudged the other one. "Tell us a story." So the other one began:

**AN- okay...okay...I'm just messing w/ you...this has nothing to do with it...just a joke...NO! DON'T CLOSE THE BOX KEEP READING...IT GOES BACK TO THE PLOT LINE! NOOOOOOOO!**

"Whenever I'm under pressure I tend to ignore things that are normally really important to me, and they treat that like a crime," I said. "And who know how long we'll be stuck here? It's just too much for one person to handle. I don't even know what this guy wants from me!"

"You'll figure it out," he said.

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said. "It's probably all I'll get." I crossed my arms and looked back out the small window. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head. -doesn't take an idiot to figure this out-

"I'll figure it out at some point," I said, trying to be optimistic. I glanced back at the others, sleeping. Katara was using her coat as a sheet, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. I sighed at the sight.

"It's all my fault," I said sadly.

"No it's not," he said, and he gave me small kiss on the cheek. I could feel the color rushing to my face. My hand found his, and we sat there.

**AN-I know it was short...it was all I could think of! Sue me!...jeez...the next chapter will be longer...hopefully..okay..hope you liked it...the next one...will have something good...-grins evilly-...oh crap...no one saw that!...yeah...see ya in the next chapter! or something likethat..**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-okay...here's the next chapter...hope ya like it! Just grab your popcorn and refreshments...enjoy!**

CH17- I Can't Think of a Chapter Name

The moment didn't last. I heard footsteps, and Jet was soon standing on the other side of the cell door. My heart leapt into my throat. If he wasn't going to kill me then I knew it would be much worse. **AN-Eeew..not that you sikkos...I don't write therapy...coppice?** **(that's pronounced capeesh)**

"Come," he said. I gave Sokka a quick hug and then slowly left the cell. I followed Jet to a large room. I sat down in a chair. He glared at me for a moment, and then reached for a small glass that was filled with a strange liquid. He forced it down my throat and after that, I couldn't remember a thing.

**VIEW II**

Hey. My name is Lucy. I don't know how, but I was transported into the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. Don't ask.I've ridden on Appa, sang at a campfire, bought a lot of tea, seen the cabbage man, and tied up by Jet. Currently, I'm stuck in a cell on his ship with Aang, Katara, Sokka, my friend Laura, and my friend Sarah. This is the second time he's gotten us. He wants something from Sarah, but we have no idea what. She's been acting really weird. I've been thinking about what she said earlier. I guess I won't be awarded 'Feel Good Friend of the Year.' Oh well. When Jet brings her back, I'll try and be a little nicer. I just woke up. Everyone else was still asleep except for Sokka. Sarah was gone, and he told me that Jet took her. I hope nothing happens. After all, Jet's a-well...I shouldn't say it. You'd learn some new words. She finally came back a few hours later.

"Hey Sarah!" I said excitedly as I stood up. "What happened?"

The moment I asked, she struck me across the cheek. I felt an icy sting on my face.

"What did I do?" I asked, close to tears. She simply stared at me. Her eyes. They're different. The way she was looking at me. It was a cold, icy stare that seemed to pierce right through me. I sat back down, and pressed my hand to my cheek to try and ease the pain. Luckily, Katara woke up soon afterwards, and healed it for me. The water was icy at first, easing the burn, and then warm, as if to relax the spot where she struck me. After Laura and Aang woke up, she spoke, her voice hard and arduous. "Jet will let us go at sundown."

"Wow," Laura said. "I guess he got tired of keeping us here."

"He got what he wanted, I guess," I said. Sarah just nodded.

I watched the sky, since I had nothing else to do. I managed to keep track of time. When it was about noon, Jet approached the cell carrying food. He opened the door slightly, and put it in.

"Enjoy," he sneered as he walked away. "And remember, you are to leave at sunset. No earlier, no later."

Sarah shut her eyes, and pressed her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened, and she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine," she said. He looked hurt. What was wrong with her? Jet must have done something. I became lost in deep thought when Laura shouted, "Lucy! Your arm!"

I looked down and saw that my arm was gone. I shook it off, and my arm returned. I began thinking again. It must have been a long time because this time she shouted, "Where's Lucy?"

"I'm right here!" I said.

"Where?" I looked down, and saw nothing. I was invisible.

"Awesome! I'm invisible!" I said. I concentrated really hard and-

"You're a head!" Katara shouted, pointing at my floating head. I jumped up and down, and it looked like my head was flying around. Sweet. After messing with everybody I came up with a plan. Jet did something to Sarah. I'm sure of it, and now that I know I can become invisible, I can find out what.

**AN- okay...there's the chapter for you...yeah...Lucy can become invisible...I'm being a ...and well...uhh...everyone else is just confused...yeah..okay...hope you liked it..and uhh...look for the next chapter! Until next time! **

**-Wordie**


	19. Chapter 19

CH 18- It's Not Sunset!

**AN- I tried to make this one longer...I just can't do it! Agh! Oy vey, everybody!**

"Okay you guys," I said. "I'll sneak into Jet's room and figure out what's going on."

"Or you could just get out of here and then let the rest of us out," Laura pointed out.

"No," I said. "This is better. I might be able to find out why Sarah's acting so weird."

I became invisible and slipped through the bars of the cell door. I quietly stalked down the hall until I came to a room. It was fairly large and had a small chair. An empty glass lay shattered on the wooden floor. I bent down to examine it, and found that some of the shattered glass pieces were lightly coated in some smelly liquid. Blegh. It made me feel as if I was on another one of my notorious sugar highs. Then I saw a small smooth stone. I picked it up and started tossing back and forth between my hands. I started to get a little dizzy and, after that, tired. I shoved it quickly into my pocket, just in case. I decided that it was pointless to stay invisible, so I became visible and kept on looking around when the door to the room opened. I wasn't fast enough. Jet was at the door, and Sarah was at his side, smirking.

"Sarah?" I had to ask. It seemed unbelievable. She nodded and Jet pulled me to the cell.

"Sunset isn't too far off," he said as he threw me in. Sarah massaged her forehead and closed her eyes again. After he walked off, her eyes opened instantly and had that same cold, unforgiving stare. What's going on? I thought back to what had happened in the room. That drink, if it was a drink, really made me feel like jumping around like an idiot. That stone was just really strange. The colors and everything made me feel dizzy and tired, as if I was being hypnotized. Hypnotized! That's it! He gave her that drink as a sedation and then hypnotized her with that stone! If there's anything I know about hypnosis, its that there's a certain word or phrase that makes the person slip in and out of trance. I just have to figure out what that word is. I didn't come up with the answer in time, and Jet approached the cell with a grin on his face.

"There is about an hour's time until you leave. Sunset should come soon enough," he said. He left. I need to tell the others that Sarah's hypnotized without her hearing. I soon thought of a plan. I didn't have much time though, and I noticed that she had placed her hand back on her head. I looked down at the charm hanging from my bracelet. It was huge, might I add. Some Tarantino thing. I carefully pulled it off and threw it across the cell.

"Whoops!" I said. "I dropped my charm over there! Can you get it for me, Aang?"

He shrugged and brought it to me. Just as he turned to leave I grabbed his collar.

"Sarah's hypnotized," I whispered. "Jet has her in a trance, it sucks by the looks of it. The trance, I mean. It's not a very good one. I'm trying to figure out what he says to keep her in a trance. I still need to figure that out."

"If you've noticed," Aang whispered. "Whenever he comes and talks to us, she-"

"Acts like she has a headache! It must be something that he says then! Thanks!"

What had he said every time? He only mentioned when we would leave. That's it! I've got it!

"It's almost time," Sarah said. It was one of the few things she had said within the last 48 hours. "There's something I should tell you. Jet asked me to stay here with him instead of leaving with you guys."

"So?" Laura asked.

"I said yes," she said.

"What?" Katara asked. "Are you out of your mind?" Aang and I were the only ones who sat there. We knew that she didn't really mean it.

"Are you crazy?" Laura asked. "What's the matter with you? Stay with Jet?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Sokka asked.

"Sarah," I said calmly. "Sunset." She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," I said. "Sunset."

"Sunset? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Still wanna stay with Jet?" I was prepared to hear her shout, "Eew, you sikko!" but I never heard it.

"Yes," she said.

Oh crap. Sunset isn't it!

"But Sarah!" I shouted. "Listen to yourself! Stay with Jet? Can't you see? He's controlling you with this!" I pulled the stone out of my pocket. The moment she saw it, she reached for it. I moved my hand and she pushed me to the ground. She pinned my arms down and reached for the stone.

"Katara!" I called out as I threw it. Or pretended to. Sarah, thinking that I had actually thrown it, went after Katara and I got up and racked my brain for some possible way to pull her out of her trance.

**AN-yes...okay...hope you liked it...look for the next chapter..**


	20. Chapter 20

CH19- I Can't Think of a Name for This One Either. Sue Me!

Sarah realized that Katara didn't have the stone and pushed me against the wall. Her hand enclosed around my throat, but I didn't let go of the stone. Sarah neither tightened nor loosened her grip until Jet came in. He pushed the cell door open and she dropped me. I shoved the stone in my pocket.

"I see you've figured it out," Jet said as he snapped his fingers. Sarah fell to the ground, and he laughed. Sokka ran to her side. "She's hypnotized, under my control." He laughed again. "And you'll be leaving without her. Isn't that right?" he asked. As if by magic, Sarah stood up. He motioned for her to come forward and she followed him out of the cell like a zombie.

"Go ahead and leave," he said.

"We're not leaving without her!" Laura shouted. He laughed.

"Okay. Go ahead and pick," he said, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She put her hand to her head again and looked straight ahead.

"I-I'm staying h-here," she mumbled. "No! I'm leaving." He glared at her. "Staying. Staying. I'll be here with Jet." He lead her out of the cell and out of sight.

"Crap!" I shouted throwing the stone on the ground. A small crack appeared. This stupid rock was the cause of all our problems. I jumped on it, hoping that it would break. When it finally did, we heard a scream.

"Sarah!" I shouted.


	21. Chapter 21

CH20

**AN-now it's in Sarah's POV...just so you know**

I was facing Jet, and I screamed as loud as I could. Someone would come for me. Hopefully. Jet grabbed my wrist and started pulling. I resisted, and kept my feet planted firmly on the floor.

"No!" I shouted. "Let go of me! Fuzzbucket!" I used my old strategy and kicked him where it's always midnight. He fell to the ground, again. I ran off, proud of my strategy, again. I came to the cell where we had been imprisoned. They all looked upset when I approached.

"What's the matter with you guys?" I asked. "We're leaving, right?" I opened the door and we stormed out of the ship and quickly boarded Appa.

"Yip, yip!" Aang cried as we lifted off into the air.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted as she stuck her tongue out at Jet who had staggered onto the deck. The sky was already becoming dark.

"Good night!" I shouted. "And God speed!"

LATER

The ship soon became a dot in the sea.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"We should be asking you that," Katara said.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was that Jet took me to a room and forced some drink down my throat."

"He hypnotized you," Aang said.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lucy figured it out," he said with a shrug. "She's smarter than I thought she would be." I saw Lucy blush.

"She can do that sometimes," I said with a laugh.

"ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCHINO!" Laura shouted.

"It feels good to be back," I said as Sokka placed his hand on mine.

"We're glad you're back," Lucy said as we soared further into the sky.

**T-T-TH-THAT'S ALL F-F-FO-F-FOLKS!**

**AN-okay...yes it's done...look for the sequel...Gimme A Break of That Kit-Kat Bar!**..**ever seen that kit-kat commercial? Gimme a break, gimme a break, gimme a break of that kit-kat bar! I love kit-kat...yeah...look for the sequel!**


End file.
